Merakir Chronicles Series 1: Dragon's Beginning
by Tonyrocks345
Summary: Yanno Ayata, a normal highschool boy is selected to become a Disciple of the Elemental Lord of Dragons Merakir. Can he become an Elemental Lord? What will he learn from going to the world of Fairy Tail? Series 1 of Merakir Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1 - Merakir

**Merakir Chronicles**

 _ **Series 1: Dragon's Beginnings**_

 _ **Chapter 1 – Merakir**_

* * *

 **" **A" - Merakir/Elemental Lords Talking Physically/Through Sigils****

 **Alts-** **"A"** ** _"A"_** _"A"_ _"A"_ "A" **_"A"_** ** _(In case of multiple Elemental Lords.)_**

 _ **A(Without " ") - Merakir Talking Mentally to Yanno**_

 _A(Without" ") -_ _Character_ _'s thoughts_

* * *

The sudden cold air of Fall... It felt later than usual for the season to come. But when you live in a nation known for changing weather, its something normal to think about. Still just yesterday it was normal enough weather to not wear warmer clothes for once, however as per usual the weather just flips causing allergies to occur for many.

Luckily I already gotten use to the change of the seasons but there were still many students who stayed home it seemed, not many were walking to his school as he usually sees, and no he is not late. He was reading a book bag over his shoulder as he walked to school.

Oh right introductions... Yanno Ayata nothing out of the ordinary is his name, brownish hair, tall, a bit lean but has quite a bit of strength to him, but nothing major in terms of a fight or sport. In fact he is more of an intelligent and silent type of person. Loud at times but not someone who would put his time in playing or learning a sport.

He just turned the page of his book as he walked through the gates of his school, yes a Japanese School that is why he walked here which seems to be the norm for his school to do as there isn't many roads leading to the school, it is mainly a school one has to walk up to.

At the very least one is met with quite the large and spacious school once they arrive filled with many things to do before classes start. The school itself is specially known for supporting a variety of clubs and acts like a college a bit in terms of the atmosphere as many students also get a free period along with their lunch here.

Taikoku Academy is the name of the school itself as he walked by kids enjoying a nice conversation or playing a game on benches or in the fields as he walked into the campus. People were talking about allergies, homework, upcoming events. Of course rumors and gossip was always happening around the school, most of the time its about a transfer student or a couple dating supposedly.

He sighs most times hearing this however he lets people talk to him about rumors returning 'I see' as his usual answer to them not really interested in the rumors unless there is something special about them. Regardless though he opened up his locker to switch his shoes when he sees something fall out of the locker with a shine.

He looked down to see a necklace on the ground with the head of a dragon on it. "Whats this doing in my locker?" I ask myself but felt the need to pick it up and examine it. I move it around in my hand a bit before thinking a bit. "A gift?" He asked himself unsure if he had any romantic admirers but why would someone go out and give him this?

He sighed a bit but slipped the necklace on around his neck then checked the time before closing his locker putting on his school shoes then began to walk around the said school heading to class making sure the necklace was under his buttoned shirt. The necklace unknown to him and many others began to shine.

School itself was normal though, normal day nothing special, classrooms were empty for the most part though due to many students being sick which made the lessons special ones or none at all due to teachers being out as well so an easy day was turned into a slow one quickly.

Regardless it was lunch and he was enjoying a small boxed lunch he prepared himself, he was eating his rice when he looked out the window for a minute seeing students hanging out in the campus below.

He didn't really have much in the way of friends maybe a couple of people he talks to now and then but no definite friends, mainly since he just focuses on work first and really no play for the most part.

Regardless his eyes shifted up to the sky as he continued to eat his rice then looked down after hearing some sort of shouting. He noticed a bunch of the school's bullies chasing after a poor kid, it seemed the kid had gotten beaten up badly and is now trying to run away from the three guys.

Yanno sighed softly. "Does Ichai really have nothing else better to do but pick on that kid." He thought about going down to help the poor kid but he didn't really have the physical strength to handle them.

 _ **Just try it**_

Yanno blinked then looked around.. Did he hear something?

 _ **You say you don't have strength but is that true? Just go ahead and try it kid.**_

He looked around still confused but then looked back down seeing the bullies and kid turning the corner. "Just try eh..." With that thought he stood up closing up his unfinished lunch then quickly ran out of the classroom heading down to the campus below quickly.

* * *

Ichai and his goons were closing in on the cornered kid who's back was against the brick wall that encircled the school grounds. "Dumb kid you forgot this is a complete dead end. You really can't really do anything to get away from us huh Tai? Should have thought more on that after you refused to get me lunch!"

Ichai was cracking his knuckles as his buddies chuckled. Tai looked in fear as he made a rebuttal. "S-Shut up! I had enough of this I am not paying for your lunches anymore so leave me alone before I call for help!"

Ichai punched the kid in the stomach making Tai fall to the ground couching. "No one will come kid! You really are stupi-"

"Oi!" Ichai blinked for a minute then turning to see Yanno at the other end of the closed space. "Leave the kid alone Ichai."

Ichai stared at Yanno with a chuckle. "Leave him alone?! Ha! Like you have a right to tell me what to do Ayata!"

Yanno stared at the huge and bulky man with black spiky hair, he towers even the students and best student athletes. "Maybe but that doesn't mean I can't try and stop you."

Ichai raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Stop me? Tell that to the many other tough guys around this city that told me that!" Ichai grinned cracking his knuckles.

"But I do need the practice so sure I'll be glad to use you as a punching bag!" Ichai shouted as he ran towards Yanno who stood there.

 _Okay... Hes running at me at full speed about to punch me.. What now?_

 _ **Just stop his punch simple as that kid**_

 _Its that voice again! Hes going at full darn speed with the towering force of a bulldozer!_

 _ **Really now? Test yourself kid just put a hand out and stop his punch then go from there.**_

The voice died off leaving Yanno confused but only to see the incoming punch from the running Ichai. Yanno could dodge but that wouldn't stop the running Ichai from hitting him.

Out of instinct Yanno followed the instruction of the voice and puts a hand out half of his mind expecting his hand and arm to break but quite easily the punch stops.

"W-What?!" Ichai said before he began to flip right over Yanno due to his momentum of his run causing the large man to fall down back first onto the ground behind a surprised Yanno.

 _ **Told you**_

 _The heck just happen?!_

 _ **You just simply stronger. Didn't you ever notice?**_

Yanno could tell that was just a joke. _Cut the jokes who the heck is this?!_

 _ **Questions later, Ichai is getting back up.**_

Yanno heard the groans from Ichai as the large man slowly got up rubbing his head. "The heck happened?"

Ichai looked at Yanno. "When were you strong Ayata? Or was it just a fluke?"

Yanno would just answer but then Ichai's goons both came running behind though for some reason Yanno knew that as he felt calm suddenly.

Yanno quickly gave Ichai a one minute finger before quickly spinning ducking from the oncoming punches from the two goons before landing a good kick to the side of one launching the goon straight into the other then into the wall.

Ichai's mouth dropped wide seeing his buddies get basically overtaken by Yanno. "M-Monster!" Ichai said softly then down at Yanno who was staring straight back at Ichai.

Ichai sweats with fear before bowing down onto the ground. "I'm sorry Ayata and Tai! I won't touch or harm Tai anymore!" Ichai shouted before going over to pick up his buddies then running away.

Tai looked at Yanno surprised before smiling running up to Yanno. "T-Thank you Ayata! You saved me from those guys!"

Yanno sweats at Tai a bit. "N-No problem, glad to be of help. Now run back to your friends I'm sure they are worried."

Tai nodded as he quickly ran off causing Yanno to smile a bit then looked down at his hand then down to his legs. _When did I learn to do that..._

 _ **Since the school day started.**_

 _What?! I barely knew anything about fighting till just now! I don't even have that much strength either!_

 _ **Wrong you knew how to fight and got stronger the moment you accepted my Amulet.**_

 _Accepted your..._

It dawned on Yanno as he pulled out the amulet from his shirt seeing it was glowing a bit.

 _ **Why hello there Yanno Ayata.**_

 _What the... What the heck is going on!?_

 _ **I will answer all of your questions but not here... Walk into the portal Yanno.**_

A portal appeared before Yanno on the wall that use to be a dead end. _Portal?_

 _ **Yep, just walk through and your answers will follow.**_

Yanno hesitated a bit but he wanted answer more than anything right now as he walked into the portal that quickly closes behind him.

* * *

Yanno was first blinded by an unknown light the moment he walked through the portal before the light quickly died down making Yanno look around being greeted with a colorful world with a sky filled all sorts of colors aside from the ones from the basic color wheel.

Ever color imaginable was flowing in the sky as the rest of the world was either water or islands featuring many strange creatures within the realm made of different types of rocks.

Think of animals made completely out of crystals such as a sapphire, diamond, topaz, and etc. However despite this they all seemed quite lifelike moving around as if they were truly alive and acted like their flesh counterparts did.

This world however quickly warps soon he was floating and the area around him was filled with stars and planets were all around him the closest one being his own: Earth.

Yanno eyes went wide as so many thing s he was seeing at once it shocked him before a voice boomed around him.

" **Sorry for the surprise Yanno. But welcome to the realm and domain I reside in to observe from."** Yanno turns around to see where the source of the voice came from to see in a flash of multiple colored lights a large looming figure quickly appearing before its form became whole.

The form was that of a dragon covered in multiple colored crystals on its back, horns along its neck and head with a spearhead tail and wings that spread out letting of a rainbow effect behind it.

"W-Who are you?" Yanno asked.

" **I am Merakir!"** Merakir spreads his wings with a grin only a Dragon could make. **"I am an Elemental Lord! The Elemental Lord of Dragons and Protector of Dimensions!"**

"Elemental Lord? Protector of Dimensions?" Yanno was confused, he never heard of this.

" **Yes... My job as an Elemental Lord apart of the Order or Lords is to oversee and protect the many dimensions and lie. I mainly come into action to protect dimensions such as yours if there is an imbalance or threat to a world."**

"So basically your like a god?"

" **Yes you can say that though we as a group hold more power over a god as well but only if we meet and commence combined judgment on an individual."**

"I see... So what is the Order or the Lords then?"

" **We are a group numbering in many. Each one of us represented by the member of a species found in Myth and Reality. Each one of us oversee our own worlds and regulate them thus the reason for my pair of titles. I represent the legendary line of Dragon Lords thus thats why I have the title of Elemental Lord of Dragons."**

"Okay and the Protector of Dimensions part?"

" **That is the title give to be based upon on the role and duty I was assigned. For myself I was chosen to oversee the multiple worlds that in other universes. Like how the String Theory works but more than that."**

"So there are other Elemental Lords but you have to oversee a bunch of universes?"

" **Yes but that is because my job is high important. However there are worlds That the other Elemental Lords have a hold of for the sake of their own Titles. Dimensions such as The Gateways, Poison and Evil, Sea, Courage. All of these places have their own world that is governed."**

"So then.. Why am I here?"

" **Because of one reason... We Elemental Lords do not last forever, we can last for very long time usually based on our rave, however there comes a time where Elemental Lords have to bring on a disciple to teach in our ways and have them go in our place as new Elemental Lords. That is why Yanno you are here: To become an Elemental Lord Disciple and replace me as Elemental Lord when I pass."**

Yanno was silent for a good five minutes making Merakir a bit worried.

" **Uh.. Yanno? Are you okay?"**

"...Eh?"

Merakir was silent for a minute then chuckled. **"I should have expected that. Sorry for the big dump of info but that is how it is Yanno I hope we become good partners for now!"**

Yanno points at him. "Wait a minute I didn't even agree with this!"

" **You did the moment you picked up my Amulet."**

"But how was I suppose to know I would be signing up for this by picking up your darn Amulet?!"

" **True.. However when we Elemental Lords make our choice its final."**

"B-Bastard! No way am I doing this!"

" **Oh? I said it was my final choice and I am unable to change it... So are you willing to let me die and let those other worlds suffer without me?"**

"What?"

" **I have to be the one to assign my Disciple. We Elemental Lords can only make one choice when it comes to this. If the one we chosen does not accept then it can possible mean the end of the world that Elemental Lord governs. So in my case all of the worlds I protect would disappear."**

Yanno was a bit shocked to hear that, he thought about this a bit thinking about the people at his school. "Alright... I get it. What do you want me to do?"

" **For now you will stay at your home and go to school. I will teach you about your new abilities soon while I keep an eye on you. Then as my disciple you have a task."**

"A Task?"

" **Yes.. Even though I oversee and protect the worlds from possible threats... I am limited at what I can do. However my Disciple has free reign to do whatever he or she wants under my guidance. Meaning I can send you to a world to be apart of that world's happenings to observe for possible threats and oversee the people directly."**

"How long do you intend for me to be in said worlds?"

" **I depends on the world and the threat... The one I have you going.. It will be a long time, however when you return back to your world, it will be like you never left. Though granted you are free to want to stay in the other worlds as well."**

"I see.. Will I be training while at these worlds?"

" **Yes you will be."** Merakir smirked knowing that it won't be just personal training that will be happening. He knew Yanno's personality, so going to these worlds will teach him more than just getting stronger.

"Alright then." Yanno sighs a bit then thought of something. "Merakir why did you choose me?"

Merakir stared at Yanno for a minute then closed his eyes. **"For one thing my line of Dragons usually pick a Human to be an Elemental Lord after a certain number of Generations as such the next Elemental Lord you will choose will of course be a Dragon."**

Yanno nodded as Merakir continued, **"However there is more to that. Elemental Lords must pick someone who isn't blinded by certain factors and relate to our own personalities so we may entrust them and expect them to do the same job we have done. You met this criteria."**

Merakir mumbled something **'For the most part at least...'** Yanno tilted his head confused.

"So thats the reason?" Yanno asked.

" **That is the reason Yanno... Anymore questions before I send you back to your world?"**

Yanno nodded as a portal appeared next to his floating body. **"Then go ahead and return."**

Yanno nodded before walking into the portal returning to his days of school that would soon be on pause.

* * *

 _-One Week Later-_

Just as Yanno hoped, Ichai had stopped bullying Tai, now they were friends even. Surprisingly Yanno himself even became friends with Tai and Ichai within that week's time. Ichai apologizes genuinely saying he bullied Tai due to his own anger toward his family.

Yanno frowned a bit at Ichai unsure if it was true, but it was too good of a story to be a lie. However Ichai seems to have learned his lesson even asking Yanno to help him get stronger a bit making Yanno sweat a bit whenever the topic was brought up.

For once though Yanno was happy to be talking with Tai and Ichai even though soon Yanno won't be seeing them for quite awhile. During that time he also conversed with Merakir about the life of Elemental Lords and who the others were.

From what Yanno had learned that there were about Ten Major Elemental Lords.

Elemental Lord of Mermaids, Snakes, Devils and Angels(Twins), Lions, Giants, Dwarves, Gryphons, Owls, and Dragons.

There are apparently lesser Elemental Lords just like how there are lesser Gods. These manage smaller worlds or are apart of one of the Major Lord's line of duty like how Courage relates to Will in a way.

Yanno was thinking about what these figures govern before getting the attention of Ichai. "Tai, Yanno look its the school's idol!" Ichai whispered to Yanno and Tai then pointing to the green long haired student walking in. There was a sense of windy elegance with the girl that caught the attention of everyone in the room including the girls.

"Veia-san is so dreamy." "Yeah her hair is natural too can you believe that?" "No way! But brr.. It feels chilly in here who let the windows open?" "But they're closed. Stop acting silly!"

Allie Veia, from what Yanno has been told: She is a foreign student who knows perfect Japanese, her green hair makes many believe she is indeed a foreigner despite her fluent Japanese so they just don't question it. Regardless she became an idol in this school the moment she appeared.

Yanno could hear Merakir chuckling a bit in his mind. _Whats so funny Merakir?_

 _ **Nothing don't mind me, I am just thinking about a friend at the moment.**_

 _Friend?_

 _ **Don't worry about it.**_

Yanno glimpsed at Veia only to see her look my way with a neutral look before sitting down, something was off about her but I wrote it off as Ichai almost died literally from Veia looking over. Luckily it wasn't hard to keep him up so he doesn't crush me or Tai.

Regardless it seems his school life just became much more exciting it would seem.

* * *

Merakir watched Yanno through the necklace an orb in front of him allowing him to observe Merakir would soon be interrupted by a Sigil appearing behind him colored Green with the head of a Gryphon and wings on the sides of the head at the center of the Sigil.

" _ **I see you have found your Disciple Merakir. Is he what you had hoped for?"**_

" **Gryphia good to see you as well. Yes I have so have you it seems, you already found a Disciple for the Guardian of Wind?"**

" _ **Yes and she is a very special girl. I was wondering when you were going to pester me about it but I guess it didn't bother you to have her be near your candidate."**_

Merakir chuckled a bit. " **It is quite alright, she didn't do anything bad at the very least...** **Your hiding her true form as well with your Wind of Protection.. Has she already learned how to conjure the wind as well?"**

Gryphia sighed a bit, _**"A little bit but she is just starting just like Yanno but she is definitely ahead of the game. Even if you are a bigger master of the Elements than I am, my Disciple can still defeat yours."**_

Merkair smirked, **"Right now yes, but we will see after a bit of training, he is going to venture into his first other world soon as well."**

" _ **So soon?"**_

" **Yes because this first world will benefit him more the sooner I send him to it. By the way... Gianat is observing this too isn't he?"**

Just like that a brown Sigil appeared with the head of a human with a spiked helm and a hammer behind the head. **"Dang it Merakir can't you have my fun a bit in peace?! Here I thought I was hidden!"**

Merakir chuckled. **"Why are you so surprised your in my domain after all... Have you found your candidate?"**

Gianat chuckled himself. **"Oh my rival Merakir... Yes and no"**

Gryphia made a small giggle. _**"What is that suppose to mean Gianat?"**_

Giant's Sigil turned to Gryphia's. **"Don't mock me Lady Bird! I mean I found a candidate but I am not 100% sure about him. I still need time to observe him."**

" **But he is at the same school at Yanno's isn't he? That makes 3 Disciples in the same world... This will be an interesting development."** Merakir said looking back at the orb.

Gryphia and Gianat have a small laugh before Gryphia teased. _**"Too bad for you. I doubt Aquasis will pick her candidate from this world."**_

Gianat chuckled loudly. **"Gryphia you sly Lady Gryphon you! Don't mock Merakir's love relationship!"**

Merakir was silent a bit angry making the two Lords sweat behind the Sigils. _**"Gianat I think that is our time to leave."**_ **"Y-Yeah c-cya later Merakir good luck to your Disciple!"**

Both Sigils disappeared as Merakir turned around with a roar and shouting. **"THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US!"**

Merakir sighed softly then looked back at the orb observing Yanno. **"** **At least you seem to be doing better than before."**

* * *

 **I figure thats a good ending point. Now yes Fairy Tail will be around soon. This is just the beginning of my story so Fairy Tail will happen soon.**

 **So for now please Review/Favorite/Etc let me know your thoughts I know this kind of story is not for everyone but I hope that some will enjoy this.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Veia

**Merakir Chronicles**

 **Chapter 2 – Veia**

* * *

" **A" - Merakir/Elemental Lords Talking Physically/Through Sigils**

 **Alts- "A" _"A"_** _"_ _A"_ _"A"_ "A" **_"A"_ _(In case_ _of multiple Elemental Lords.)_**

 _ **A(Without " ") - Merakir Talking Mentally to Yanno**_

 _A(Without" ") - Yanno's thoughts_

* * *

Yanno grumbled a bit as he was currently enduring his second week of training. For the past two weeks Merakir has put him in training to boost the strength of his body. Surprisingly due to him being a Disciple his physical training becomes faster, but be cause of such it also becomes harder.

He has progressed well but now he was dealing with an annoying training session involving boulders that took a quite the effort to carry around and lift. They were no small boulders in even the smallest definition that is for sure and boy are they pissing Yanno off a bit.

"M-Merkir don't you think its.." Yanno grits his teeth a bit. "Too soon for this kind of punishment?!"

" **Punishment?! HA! This is nothing compared to the training regiment I had! You will get use to it in due time. Now get the boulder up there young man."**

Yanno cursed under his breath as he was almost there one step at a time. But the more he moved the stronger his arms seem to have gotten and the lighter the boulder became. It would take about ten minutes before he placed the boulder on top of a hill that Merakir had set up on one of the islands in Merakir's Domain.

" **Good. Training for today is done better get ready Yanno school is about to start."**

Yanno sighed a bit, he was sweaty but his body quickly recovered with a small glow. Merakir's domain was the perfect training environment as it lets him recover very quickly it would seem. He wasn't even sore but he still wasn't use to the process after a whole two weeks.

"You sure have a lot of handy stuff when it comes to being an Elemental Lord."

Merakir smirked. **"Yes but sadly the only thing it doesn't get you is immortality** **or eternal life** **."**

Yanno looked at Merakir. "Why is that the case?"

Merakir stared at Yanno for a minute. **"It is just something the** **Original** **Elemental Lords decided on.** **They wanted new ages of Elemental Lords to come in so our current organization does not waver from grown and bias opinions."**

"Old Elemental Lords eh?" Yanno ask thinking about them now.

" **Yes, one of my ancestors was apart of them as well... They are all powerful beings, they even still watch over our current group to this day. You will meet them yourself when the time is right."**

"That would be when I ready to become an Elemental Lord huh?" Merakir smirked but nodded to Yanno's question.

" **Now then, I believe that is enough talking for now. Go and enjoy yourself Yanno we will be leaving soon."**

Yanno nodded to Merakir before getting up then leaving the domain through a portal. Merakir looks at where his Disciple's previous location in thought before he observed Yanno from the orb that gave a view from the amulet.

* * *

Yanno sighed as he had already got himself a shower as he was buttoning up his shirt then putting his blazer on. Hair was brushed as well to the way he wanted before picking up his bag then going down stares picking up the lunch he made before training then grabbing some cinnamon covered toast to eat before running out of the house then up the street heading towards school seeing a flood of kids going up the hill already.

The allergies that were making everyone sick had disappeared last week so now school was more or less back in action. Some students have worse illnesses though and are now staying home as a precaution. He was finishing the top part of his cinnamon toast before he felt a heavy arm around his shoulder.

"Yo! Yanno! Eating that toast as usual to start your day, are you sure that is good enough before lunch?" Ichai asked as Yanno took another bite and chewed as he saw Tai running up behind them as well.

"Energetic as usual Ichai.. But yes I am. Its too good not to have in the morning." Yanno said softly in response then waving to Tai.

Tai pants leaning forward. "Man here I thought I was going to be late."

Ichai chuckled a bit patting Tai's back hard. "Breath with your back straighten out first off!" Tai complied.

Ichai nodded as they began to walk together to school, over the course of two weeks they have begun to do this every morning as their friendship grew over the two weeks. Ichai still has to deal with his parents however it seems meeting Yanno and talking with Tai has changed him for the better.

"Tai you need to exercise more! Your small body needs to develop more!" Ichai said firmly crossing his arms then giving a nod to emphasis.

Tai smirked a bit. "Coming from the guy who flunked most of the tests yesterday!"

Ichai was angry in a comical way. "Well you didn't help me study! But yeah sadly I failed them all. Our teacher is going to kill me soon."

Tai shook his head. "You know what if you train me I'll promise to help you study how is that for a deal?"

Ichai grinned. "Sure that works for me! Oh!" Ichai quickly pulled Yanno and Tai into him then pointed at a girl who was walking up to the entrance of the school. It was none other than Allie Veia; Ichai's crush.

Tai sighs then looked to Ichai. "I swear you will become a pervert at this rate Ichai."

Ichai blushed and raged a bit. "I will not! Don't you have a crush on her Tai?" Tai shook his head no.

Ichai looked to Yanno. "Yanno?"

"No." Yanno simply said making Ichai a bit more embarrassed before regaining his composure with a cough.

"S-Sorry.. But still she is just perfect though... Grades are great, that green hair natural or not is amazing. She is my dream girl men." Ichai noticed Tai and Yanno walking to the entrance shocking Ichai.

"Tai! Yanno! Wait up!" Ichai cried out as he ran to catch up to them both.

Yanno sighed shaking his head as he heard Tai and Ichai went back and forth about the subject more.

 _ **Noisy bunch aren't they? But they sure are enjoyable company.**_

 _Yeah who would have thought we would become friends two weeks ago._

 _ **It happens... Oh it seems you have an admirer Yanno.**_

 _Admirer?_ Yanno stopped moving causing Ichai and Tai to stop then look at what Yanno was looking at.

In front of them was none other than the school's Idol: Allie Veia. Ichai was instantly knocked into a trance as the girl approached them then stopped in front of Yanno.

"Yanno Ayata correct?" Veia asked in a neutral tone.

Yanno raised an eyebrow then nodding. "Yes that is me." Ichai was shocked a bit but listened.

"Follow me then, we have something to discuss." Veia said before turning around then heading towards one of the school buildings.

Yanno blinked then looked to Ichai who seemed to be a bit heartbroken and betrayed. "Don't worry its not like that. I hardly know anything about her Ichai so you still have a chance."

Trusting his friend Ichai nodded wiping his tears as Tai pulled him away to go to their classroom. Yanno sighed then quickly followed Veia.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking up stairs, Veia and Yanno ended up on fenced roof of the school. Yanno watched as Veia slowly walked to the fence looking down then turning around to lean against the railing in front of the fence.

"So what did you want to discuss abou-" Yanno sensed something coming making him quickly jump to the side seeing the floor next to him have a sudden cut on it before the wall behind him where the stairs were had a sharp dent on it.

Yanno looked to Veia. "Oi! What was that for?!" Veia was silent as a sudden breeze of wind began to flow around Veia. A green colored wind flowing.

"All you did was dodge eh? Some Disciple you are." Veia simply said as her hair and clothes flowed with the wind as another couple slashes of wind were hurled at Yanno luckily the colors allowed Yanno to see instead of sense them.

He jumped to the right out of the way of both slashes as they run into the wall behind him staring at Veia. "Di-... Merakir is that true?"

 _ **Yes very, she actually was here before you accepted. So she is ahead of the game in terms of training. She can even wield her Lord's Power.**_

 _Lord's Power?_

 _ **I was going going to tell you and teach you when we entered the world we are planning to go to. But it seems this girl is set on testing you. Probably Gryphia's doing.**_

 _Gryphia?_

 _ **Elemental Lord of Gryphons and Guardian of Wind. Also representative for the Guardians of Nature Elementals in the Major 10.**_

 _I see.. Well Gryphia's disciple sure doesn't like me very much? Is it because I am a disciple too?_

 _ **Who knows. Maybe she is just seeing if your worthy of being a Disciple or an ally.**_

 _ **Regardless going back to our previous talk a Lord's Power is a power or powers an Elemental Lord grants a Disciple. For the Guardian of Wind it is the Manipulation of Wind. There is more Elemental Lords that can grant powers but that is for a later discussion.**_

"Don't relax yet Disciple of Dragons!" Veia shouted as suddenly dart-like bursts of wind soon start to get hurled at Yanno causing him to attempt to dodge getting his clothes cut from the circling burts of wind that went past him.

"Great how am I gonna fix this?!" He referred to the cuts staring at Veia silently.

 _ **I will later. I guess she really did train a lot... Okay we are starting your practice with your Lord Power early!**_

 _Now?!_

 _ **Unless you want to get beat easily and laughed at yes!**_

 _Ugh fine! Tell me what to do._

 _ **Just keep dodging her attacks for now and center you mind on a Dragon.**_

 _Dragon? Why?_

 _ **Just do it! I will explain later!**_

Yanno sighed as he watched Veia dodging her attacks the best he could while focusing his mind on a Dragon. The visual of a dragon, what they do. Then details began to fill his mind as his body soon began to glow a purple-ish color causing Yanno to blink then look at himself.

 _Merakir what is this?_

 _ **Your Lord Power. Well for me its one of them but this is the basis for the rest of your powers. Its called Dragon's Aura. More or less you have your physical capabilities increase while this is active. As you improve with it more of its power will be revealed but for now you are faster, stronger, and the aura around you can be used to deflect those wind blasts.**_

 _Really eh? Then lets give it a shot!_

Yanno looked up making a fist before quickly moving forward quickly with speed he never thought he had already closing half the distance between himself and Veia much to her surprise.

Being a bit shocked Veia quickly shoots multiple bursts of wind at the charging Yanno only to see him swing with his balled up fist causing the aura around him to make a larger version of Yanno's fist out of the aura around his body.

The aura fist then quickly pushed the bursts of air a different direction grazing the fence a bit cutting it at the top part of the fence. Veia's eyes went wide while Merakir watched from his domain with a smirk.

 _ **You learn faster than I thought.**_

Yanno then quickly brought the fist back knocking Veia down from the side into the ground making her slide straight into the railing. Yanno blinked as the aura fist returns back to its original source which was the Aura around his body.

 _Really?_

 _ **Indeed. You just showcased a way to utilize your Dragon Aura. But its just the beginning but regardless I don't think this little spar will con- YANNO MOVE!**_

 _Mov-_ Yanno looked to Veia then noticed an incoming.. Arrow?! He quickly moved to the side staring at the arrow as it.. Completely destroys the fence making a big hole when the arrow disappeared.

"What the heck was that?!" Yanno cried out shocked to see this then turned back to see Veia holding a bow and another arrow at the ready. The bow itself looked ancient, etched, and designed with a Gryphon on it being powered by the wind around Veia who was in a crouched position.

 _ **Thats a Lord Weapon! She is already wielding hers?!**_

 _Lord Weapon?!_

Veia looked like she was going to kill him before suddenly a flash of green appeared then quickly died revealing a green sigil with a gryphon head with wings behind the head. It was Gryphai's Sigil.

" _ **Veia! I told you to not use your Lord Weapon! You could have seriously harmed your fellow disciple!"**_ Gryphia stated through the Sigil to Veia who only looked to the side clearly angry.

The Sigil turned to Yanno as a multi colored Sigil appeared beside him with the head of a dragon on it. **"So your Disciple is already learning how to wield you** **r** **Lord Weapon... A Bow and Arrow?"**

" _ **Yes she seems to be qui** **te** **the** **marksman** **so I just figured I would roll with what she was use to. I told you she was ahead of the game."**_ Gryphia gloated a bit with a giggle.

Veia got up glaring at Yanno silently making Yanno sweat a bit as both her clothes and his own glowed. Green for Veia and Multicolored for Yanno. The light soon dies and their clothes and wounds were healed along with the roof.

" _ **Although I will admit it took her longer to utilize her Manipulation of Wind. I didn't think your disciple would learn Dragon's Aura in the middle of a fight and learn how to conjure some of its power."**_ Gryphia admits much to the disappointment of Veia.

"Well at least I have my Lord Weapon to gloat about." Veia said softly while Gryphia giggle from her Sigil.

" _ **Yes child you do. Merakir when do you plan for Yanno to leave by the way?"**_ Gryphia asked.

" **Hm... In a couple of days at minimum why?"** Merakir asked Gryphia softly.

" _ **Would you be so kind as to bring Veia here with you? I don't have the power to transport my Disciple between worlds."**_ Veia eyes went wide.

"Huh?! You want me to go with.. Him?!" Veia pointed at Yanno much to his shock.

"Whats wrong with me?" Yanno asked, Veia then glared at Yanno after hearing this.

"You are beginner! I haven't considered you as a fellow disciple yet! I don't want to work with you until you are at least a bit stronger!" Veia complained.

" _ **Veia..."**_ Gryphia said softly.

"Gryphia please let me stay and train." Veia said to Gryphia's Sigil.

" **You can train with Gryphia in the other world child. Besides the experience would help you quite a bit."** Merakir stated.

Veia looked at Merakir's Sigil then to Gryphia's Sigil. "Must I have too?"

" _ **If you want to get stronger at using your Manipulation of Wind. Then yes you do, besides this will help you learn to trust your fellow Disciple who you will be working with for many years."**_ Gryphia said softly.

Veia looked to Yanno silently for a good minute then sighed. "Alright.. I'll go with him."

There was a sense of joy coming from Gryphia's Sigil. _**"Good, I am proud of your decision Veia."**_ Gryphia's Sigil turns to Yanno.

" _ **There will be times where I won't be helping her through things Yanno during your time there. So please watch over her."**_ Gryphia said to Yanno who sweats a bit.

"I am sure she can take care of herself.." Yanno looked to Veia who rolled her eyes at what Gryphia said. "But I will make sure if she is in trouble.. To help her." He stated to Gryphia.

" _ **Good. Alright then Veia after school we will be getting you ready for your trip. I'll watch you through your bracelet. Be good child."**_ Gryphia said before her Sigil disappeared.

" **Glad to have you aboard Veia. Always good to have allies to help! Now then I will take my leave, stay out of trouble Yanno don't harm or make the lady angry!"** Merakir joked making Yanno shake his head as Merakir's Sigil disappeared.

"Not like I would do that." Yanno looked to Veia who stared at him. "We should head to class before we are late."

Veia slowly nodded as they both agreed to hurry to class but no conversation as they walked was brought up.

* * *

Yanno tapped his pencil onto his notebook as he waited for notes to write down then the bell rang signaling the time for lunch. Yanno brought out his boxed lunch opening it up then sees Ichai and Tai gathering.

"Man Yanno talk about being the best self cook ever." Ichai took an omelet and took a bite out of it. He seemed very happy about it... So much he was crying!

"Thank you Lord Yanno for your cooking!" Ichai says as if worshiping Yanno making the man sweat.

"Good to know you like it Ichai." Yanno said as Tai took an omelet himself then eating it.

"Ichai is right though. Your food is that good." Tai agreed with Ichai who nodded.

Yanno smiled at them both softly. "Thank you guys." Then he noticed.. Veia walking over making Ichai suddenly shy and backing away.

"V-V-Veia-san hello there would you like to try some of Yanno's food?" Ichai said. Veia looked to Ichai clearly acting the same she usually does in school unlike how she acted on the rooftop.

Yanno expected her to say no but to his surprise: "Sure I guess I can try Yanno's cooking." Ichai blinked a bit shocked to hear Veia say Yanno's first name.

Yanno stared at Veia. "Um.. Who said you can use my first name to address me?" He asked Veia.

Veia picked up an omelet eyes closed. "I did just now. Have a problem with it?" She asked biting into the omelet then smirked a bit.

"At least your cooking is good." Veia said then looked to Ichai and Tai who were surprised and confused. Most of the students were giving confused looks as well since the school's idol was talking to Yanno's group.

Veia rarely interacts only to help with someone's studies or answering stuff in class. Outside of that she rarely talks to people. Veia smiled at Tai and Ichai. "You may already know me but I am Allie Veia nice to meet you both."

Ichai blushed while Tai bowed to her. "Tai Tsuhi nice to meet you."

Ichai bowed. "I-Ichai Honodo!"

Veia nodded to them both. "You have interesting friends Yanno. I don't mind hanging out with you three." Veia said sitting down taking out her own boxed lunch.

"May I join you three for lunch?" Veia asked.

"Yes!" Ichai said with a smile sitting down with his bought lunch.

"I don't mind." Tai said then looked to Yanno who shrugged a bit.

"Neither do I." Yanno said eating his lunch ignoring Veia's stares.

"So V-Veia-san how do you know Yanno?" Ichai asked.

Veia smiled, "Our parents introduced us to each other, we have known each other ever since I arrived here but we just never interacted. Right Yanno?"

Yanno looked to Veia who was smiling unsure if it was a fake one or not but will humor the lie. "Yes." He said as he munched on an omelet.

Veia stared at him silently, so this is how the Disciple of Dragons is? She was just interacting with him to do what Gryphia asked her to do. Which was to get to know him, was better to start earlier than later.

Regardless it was a silent lunch for Yanno he listened to Ichai and Tai talking to Veia answering whatever questions were point his.

It was going to be a loud couple of days.

* * *

In the middle of a dark and gloomy domain filled with dark looking gas covering a bubbling swamp a certain Snake had just consumed a rather large creature. The Snake itself was quite large about as large as the trees as the Snake gave a sigh in satisfaction.

"Always good to have a nice meal. Ah the domain of Poison such a sweeeet scent~ Nothing could ever beat being here..." The Snake sighed once more before a Purple and blurry sigil appeared.

"Master I have a report... Merakir has found his Disciple and Gianat is closing in on picking his own it seems." A voice said through the Sigil, voice altered through the Sigil.

The Snake smirked. "I see.. So both Meraki and Gianat are already in the middle of their processes.. And Gryphia's Disciple?"

"She already has her Lord Weapon but still a beginner to our views." The voice said.

The Snake hummed a bit. "I see.. She would make a good snack don't you think Zerac?"

Zerac chuckled a bit. "Yes she would master. However Gryphia seems to be a step ahead of us. She decided to move her along with Merakir's Disciple to another world."

The Snake frowned. "Really? Fantastic there is no way for me to get them if that happens. Then I guess we will have to go after Gianat's Disciple when he picks him."

Zerac couldn't agree more as the otherside of the Sigil showed a cloaked figure sitting on the rooftop of the school building looking down observing Yanno and Veia down on the campus grounds.

"Yes Master I believe so. I will update you when I find out who." Zerac said his face covered by the hood of his cloak but one could see scales and sharp yellow lizard eyes from the hood glowing from the darkness.

The Sigil died off as the Snake looked up at the moon of the domain. The moon was coiled by a snake and looked deformed. "Be patient Grandfather... I.. Basilius will get your sweet revenge on the Elemental Lords. I swear upon my pride. As the Elemental Lord of Snakes and Warden of Poison!"

The Snake snickered before making a loud hissing laugh that boomed around the Poison Domain.

Zerac however smirked a bit as the Disciple of Snakes observed the Gryphon and Dragon.

* * *

Yanno waved to Ichai and Tai as they both had to leave him to go to their separate homes. However now he had a problem it would seem. He sighed softly as he turned around after walking a bit so Ichai doesn't see.

"Veia why are you following me home?" Yanno asked her.

"Why wouldn't I? I need to observe my fellow Disciple's home... Besides my home is this way as well." Veia said with a sigh as she kept walking Yanno groan a bit as he caught up with her.

"It is? Well okay but can't you observe my home another day?" Yanno asked Veia who shook her head.

"Nothing like the present Yanno." Veia said as they both ended up at Yanno's home.

"Well here we ar-." His hand was on the gate but couldn't open it. He blinked then noticed a hand on the gate see Veia.

"Sorry Yanno but you might be confused... This is my home, Gryphia said this is my home for the next couple days till we leave." Gryphia did... What?

Yanno stared at her blankly. "Um.. no this is my regular.. Normal home... I mean look at the name plate."

Veia blinked then looked seeing it said 'Ayata' "Eh?"

Yanno sighed then looked up into his thoughts. _Merakir..._

 _ **Look I can explain... Gryphia tricked me a bit when we conversed about the plans for the world jump. Then said we should increase the bond between you two... I swear it wasn't my fault!**_

Yanno's eye twitch then turns to Veia who was silent it seems she confirmed it with Gryphia causing Veia to sigh.

"Guess I will be in your care start now." Veia said making Yanno sigh.

Yeah this is going to be a long two days.

* * *

 **Phew I got two chapters out for you guys that enjoyed the first one. Won't be this active but I will type and make a chapter frequently it depends on my brain.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoyed it and hope to see you all again. Please review and give me your thoughts of the story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Fairy

**Merakir Chronicles**

 **Chapter 3 - Fairy**

* * *

 **" **A" - Merakir/Elemental Lords Talking Physically/Through Sigils****

 **Alts-** **"A"** ** _"A"_** _"A"_ _"A"_ "A" **_"A"_** ** _(In case of multiple Elemental Lords.)_**

 _ **A(Without " ") - Merakir Talking Mentally to Yanno**_

 _A(Without" ") -_ _Character_ _'s thoughts_

* * *

Yanno sighed a bit as he was preparing a dinner for himself and now Veia. Yanno was cursing Gryphia's name along with Merakir who Yanno didn't blame for being tricked for the most part.

But he was still upset a bit at Merakir for being tricked so easily as he was preparing a simple dinner with cooked fish, rice, and miso soup. As he did this Veia was getting cleaned up for the night and before dinner.

It was going to be a weird couple day, he wonders how he will explain this in the morning to the guys as he was cleaning up the dishes for dinner then began to set up Veia's food first. He just finished setting up Veia's food the moment she walked into the room.

The room itself had the dining table, kitchen, and living room all in the same room. "Dinner is ready." Yanno said to Veia before moving back into the kitchen to plate his own dinner.

Veia blinked hair still wet as she was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt before sitting down at the table then picking up some chopsticks. "Thank you for the meal." She said softly, loud enough for Yanno to hear.

"You are welcome." He said as he came back with a plate for his fish then headed back into the kitchen getting bowls of rice and soup before sitting down setting a pot of tea between them.

Veia watched Yanno for a bit. "You sure are handy a bit... Your parent's probably don't have to worry about doing anything whenever they come back from work."

Yanno was silent as he thanked for the meal before eating some of the fish first. Veia sweats a bit. "U-Um speaking of your parents what do they do?"

 _"_ Why do you want to know?" Yanno asked Veia after swallowing his piece of fish then trying some rice.

"I just figured I should know more about you so that I can fulfill Gryphia's wish is all." Veia said.

"Just to fulfill a wish eh?" Yanno said closing his eyes then picking up the miso soup to take a sip from it.

"Yeah of course! This is how we learn to trust each other right? By sharing info with one another." Veia seemed to be into the idea a bit but it was met with a sigh causing Veia to be confused.

"You don't need to act as if you are my friend for us to trust each other right? What you are doing is lying to me and yourself, I am sure Gryphia would frown upon what you are doing right now as well." Yanno admitted to Veia not leaving anything back.

Veia's eyes widen a bit. "W-What are you saying?! I am just doing what Gryphia asked me to do!" Veia said standing up making the table shake a bit.

"Yes I know but just following what she asked isn't going to give you trust or friends... Is it?" Yanno asked Veia looking at her who was just shocked a bit.

Veia opened her mouth to make a rebuttal but went silent as her eyes soften a bit from the bit of anger she was showing as she sat down moving to eat her fish a bit. "Sorry.. Your right I shouldn't have argued with you."

"No its fine." Yanno simply said then looked up but almost choked noticing something from Veia's long green hair. P-Pointed Ears?!

"Um.. Veia whats wrong with your ears?" Yanno asked then Veia blinked then looked into a mirror.

"Oh right I guess you couldn't tell due to my Invisible Wind... I'm not human Yanno... I am an elf!" Veia said simply as if it wasn't a big deal.

"E-Elf?! I thought you were human!" Yanno said pointing.

"Not possible if you are a human Yanno." Veia said making Yanno become confused.

"What do you mean?" Yanno asked making Veia shake her head a bit.

"You know how Merakir told you how each Elemental Lord is a representative?" Veia asked making Yanno nod.

She continued seeing the nod. "Well not only do they represent the domain or symbol they protect. Furthermore they are a representative of their species. So there could only be one Elemental Lord of Dragons out of the many Elemental Lords. So it would be the same for you since you are a human. The future only human Elemental Lord."

Yanno thought for a minute then nodding. "I see.. Thank you for the explanation then." Yanno said.

"Sure but I deserve something from telling you this... Tell me what your parents are like." Veia said.

Yanno stopped eating then looked at Veia silently who grinned acting like she won. Yanno sighed then looked over at a series of pictures with candles. "You sure?" He asked Veia.

Veia blinked a bit then looked to the pictures and candles Yanno was looking at. "Yeah just tell me.. About... them..." Her voice died off as she began to speak realizing what she was looking at.

Veia was looking at a shrine for Yanno's parents, her eyes widen a bit then looked to Yanno. "S-Sorry I didn't know you don't have to tell me."

Yanno nodded as he went back to eating not saying another word. Veia stared at Yanno silently. Is he acting neutral in class because of this? No wonder people keep talking about his family.

Veia had to admit even before knowing who Merakir's candidate was. She heard the school talking about Yanno quite a few times over the year she stayed around. Though she still doesn't understand why he was picked. Regardless now was her chance to learn more but for now it seems that plan is on pause.

Yanno got up quietly cleaning up his dishes then going to the sink. Veia watched silently with a frown feeling like she was a fool there. "Yanno I'm-"

Yanno stopped. "Don't say anything. If you want me to trust you then try to be a true friend like Ichai and Tai."

Yanno went into the kitchen as Veia sat there with a bigger frown as she looked at her food then sighed eating as much as she could before getting up then cleaning it up herself.

Veia went upstairs to her temporary room. It didn't have any of her stuff in it, but was prepared for her with spare clothes and bags for Veia's travel into the other world. Veia looked at the bags then sighed a bit as she laid down onto the bed, it had a scent of a forest, must have been given a special scent from Gryphia to have her feel at home.

Veia turned herself to look up at the ceiling as her vision blurred as the ceiling soon turned into a forest as she was wearing an earthy dress making her smile as she closed her eyes feeling like she was back at home.

* * *

The next day Veia yawned as she slowly got up and stretches her arms still in the same clothing she was last night. She opened the window in the room she was staying in surprised by the view that showed off the hillside city. "Wow... Such a nice view." She looked out the window then to the right and left before going back into the room.

Veia checked the time then nodded. "Time to get ready then!" Veia said as she went to get a clean school uniform from the closet provided by Gryphia. She quickly got a shower, got on the uniform, turned on her Invisible Wind to hide her ears, and then headed down stairs only to blink as she is met with a nice smell of food.

Veia walked into the main room surprised to see Yanno already up enjoying cinnamon toast a couple of lunch boxes next to him. Another set of breakfast was prepared for Veia making her surprised by what she was being given to eat and what Yanno was eating.

"Morning Veia sleep well?" Yanno asked.

"Uh.. Yeah but whats with the breakfast? You sure that is enough to last you the day?" Veia asked.

"Only needs to last me till lunch but yes it does." Yanno said with a chuckle remembering being asked this by Tai and Ichai.

Veia thought for a bit then went to sit down and eat breakfast looking at Yanno silently then looked at the lunch boxes. "Are those for you?"

"I made one for myself and one for you." Yanno stated as Veia noticed Yanno was reading a newspaper article.

"I see." Veia said before take a bite out of the eggs. They were normal eggs yet they tasted better than she thought she had them.

Veia looked up though with a frown at Yanno. "Um.. Yanno."

Yanno looked up from reading. "Hm?"

Veia bowed slowly. "I'm sorry for what I said and did last night."

Yanno stared at her softly. "Its fine you don't need to apologize you didn't know."

Veia blinked looking up at Yanno who was already back at it with reading the article. Veia smiled a little bit somewhat glad as she ate her breakfast.

Yanno checked the time then puts down the newspaper. "Time to go it seems. Shall we go Veia."

Veia nodded as she finished her meal then got up to quickly clean her dishes then move to the front door.

Yanno was already there getting his shoes on then opened the door for Veia who walked out. He closed the door then locked it before they both began to walk up the hill toward their school together.

It did not take them long to hear the pounding and rage of a certain friend of Yanno's. "YANNO!"

Yanno sighed since he already knew this was going to happen as he turned met with a charging Ichai. "I knew that idiot would do this."

Veia looked at Yanno confused but was met with a shake of the head. "Ichai its not what you see calm down! Her house is this way now and we just met along the way!"

Ichai instantly stopped staring at Yanno then calmed down from his rage with a sigh and blush. "O-Oh I see.. Good yeah a friend of mine would not betray me for my quest for-!"

Ichai was quickly stopped in his train of thought by a kick to the shin by Tai. "OW! Tai what was that for you brat?!" Ichai said enraged again.

"Because your shouting is too loud for the morning.. You will start to get complaints from the neighbors if you keep doing this Ichai!" Tai shouted at Ichai.

Ichai blinked then looked down the hill noticing the stares then frowned looking down. "S-Sorry everyone." He bowed to everyone.

Yanno chuckled a bit surprising Veia a bit as she watched. __Huh... He acts differently around them... Maybe meeting Merakir changed him for the better.__

Yanno then turned around starting to walk again. "Come on you two noisy heads we have school to go to!" Yanno shouted back at the two boys who saluted then ran to catch up with Yanno and Veia..

Yanno smiled, this will be a nice day to end on before heading out to go to another world.

* * *

In another city a crowd as gathering around a tree in the middle a park in the south part of the city. The town itself didn't look technological advance but it was lively. This was shown off by the people gathering around the tree pointing in horror.

They were all pointing at three figures being pinned onto the tree by steel. It seemed they were injured badly. The three contains 2 boys and one girl with an open vest and swimsuit top with her stomach exposed revealing an etched symbol of some sort.

To the city it was none other than the symbol from the guild Phantom Lord. Everyone in Magnolia knew something was going on between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail who the three victims were from. But they were not expecting to see this.

From the crowd though members from Fairy Tail were pushing through the crowd but stopped seeing their comrades in such a way. The blonde haired one horrified. While the others were filled with anger towards Phantom Lord.

Soon after raging a bit the guild master of Fairy Tail walked forward carrying his staff but quickly his anger grew making his grip on the staff made it get destroyed into pieces as he showed immense rage.

"Reduce our home to rubble is nothing... But do not think you can get away with harming my children Phantom Lord!" The guild master, Makarov said in anger but was something that the other members could agree with.

* * *

The school bell rang, Yanno sighed a bit as he got up eyes closed as Merakir entered his thoughts a bit.

 **Yanno we might need to accelerate our plans for today.**

Accelerate our... Wait you mean we are leaving today?

 **Yes,** **now head to the rooftop Veia is already heading there.**

What about our bags?

 **I will provide you with stuff you will need. Gryphia will do the same with Veia. Regardless go now.**

Yanno looked down at his amulet that hung around his neck before looking to Veia who was already out of the classroom by the time he looked. Tai and Ichai walked over.

"Yo Yanno ready to head home." Ichai asked but Yanno shook his head.

"Sorry Ichai.. Tai. I have to go do something." Yanno said surprising both Tai and Ichai but they both nodded.

"Alright do what you need to do Yanno we will just go home together." Tai said looking to Ichai who sighed.

"Yeah man... Good luck with whatever you are doing." Ichai said as they both left waving to Yanno before they were out of sight.

Yanno sighed before slowly moving to walk out to the hallway heading straight for the stairs. He waved to students walking by him before slowly walking up the straights heading straight for the rooftop.

As Yanno walked he thought about what could be on the other side of the portal himself and Veia would walk through. If he had to fight would he be strong enough? He could only guess to give himself hope as he soon reached the rooftop seeing the waiting Veia who turned off her Invisible Wind.

"Took you long enough." Veia said softly to him.

"I had to make sure Tai and Ichai don't follow." Yanno responded walking up to her then nodding to her before she nodded back.

Merakir's and Gryphia's Sigils appear. **"Are both of you ready?"** Merakir asked.

Yanno and Veia nod beforea portal appear between the Sigils. **"Remember we will be with you the whole time you two."** Gryphia said before the Sigils disappear.

Yanno looked to Veia. "Shall we go?" He asked.

"Of course." Veia said before walking into the portal grabbing Yanno pulling him along.

* * *

The basement of the Fairy Tail guild was riled up but also gloomy as their fellow guild members were hurt by Phantom Lord. Currently the guild was planning an attack on Phantom Lord's own turf for revenge of their injured friends.

Makarov who was still enraged listened to everyone most of them were revved up to fight Phantom Lord. Especially the loudest member of Fairy Tail Natsu would was spouting flames around.

"I can't wait to get my hand son those Phantom Lord chumps! I'll burn them all for hurting Levy and the others!" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah first they target our guild at the dead of night and hurt our friends! Cowards like will fall to a man like me!" The tall man with white spiky hair and a scar on his face said. He was Elfman.

Mirajane stared at her brother a bit worried. "Just be careful Elfman." She said to him softly.

Cana sighed after drinking down some beer. "Don't worry Mira we will look after him. Majority of us are going anyways so he will be in good hands."

Erza nodded. "We will make sure to keep an eye on him." Mira nodded but it didn't dwell her fears much.

"A man doesn't need protection! A real man can defend himself!" Elfman shouted raising a fist into the air.

Gray sighed. "Enough about the talk about being a real man..."

"Coming from you Ice-Brain you lost your clothes again." Natsu joked pointing.

Gray looked down then jumped shocked. "Goddamit! Shut up Fire Cracker!"

Erza glare at them both which made their incoming fight come at a pause.

"W-We aren't fighting! We are just having a nice.. Loud discussion! Right Natsu?!" Gray said.

"Y-Yeah totally Gray!" Natsu said as they both laughed loudly.

Makarov despite his rage chuckled seeing his children still acting the same before feeling something that caught the attention of everyone else in the basement as they look around before a multi-colored portal appeared.

All of the guild members and Makarov were surprised to see this but they all watched the portal as two figures ran into the basement from the portal then falling over landing face first onto the ground.

"Ow... Why did your stupid Lord have to make our landing point a hard rock surface!" An elf with green hair said wearing a strange uniform said getting up onto her knees staring at the teen next to her.

"Don't ask me I don't know what Merakir does half the time. When he said we were going to another... World..." The human said wearing another weird uniform as he noticed the crowd around himself and the girl.

"U-Um... V-Veia." Yanno said.

"Oh yeah Dragon Disciple what?!" Veia said still angry but noticed Yanno pointing.

Veia looked seeing a crowd of confused people making her sweat. "Oh... Um... Hello."

However they were quickly met with a rushing pink haired man. "Did I hear Dragon?!"

Much to Natsu's dismay though... It was just kids no dragon in sight. "What the.. Theres no dragon here!"

Yanno sighed a bit as he got up dusting himself. "Um.. Sorry for suddenly appearing. Our masters just picked this as to where we appeared for some reason. We will be on our..." A blade was soon at Yanno's neck making him sweat.

A long red-hair woman is who responded to Yanno with a sword to his neck. "Who are you?!"

Veia stare at Erza. "W-Wait a minute we mean no harm so put down the sword please!"

Veia quickly sweated as she was met with a very sharp glare. "N-Not friendly at all."

"Erza!" Erza jumped a bit turning to see it was their Guild Master that said that. "That is enough they clearly do not know where they are."

"But master what if!" Erza began to protest but Makarov held out a hand.

"Your right but threatening them will not solve our problems." Makarov said which much to Erza's better judgment complied.

Yanno sighed again. "Darn it Merakir had to throw us in the middle of someone's place.." But he was then getting a close up by Natsu.

"Whos Merakir? Is that a Dragon?!" Natsu asked very excited right now.

Yanno's eye twitched a bit. "W-Well."

"NATSU! What did I just say?!" Makarov said making Natsu sweat and retreat back. "Now then... Who are you and where did you come from?"

From what Merakir told Yanno it was fine to talk about what they were but leave out ideas about Elemental Lords. Just talk about the species of himself and the Lord's Power as something from their world.

Himself and Veia were supplied with a seat and given water to drink as they sat down with the crowd surrounding them and the master; who they both learn is Makarov.

"I am Makarov Guild Master of Fairy Tail. The people you see around you are members of the Fairy Tail guild." Makarov said.

"Fairy Tail eh? Like the small little beings and.. A tail?" Yanno asked met with a chuckle and nod.

"Yes exactly. Now that I introduced myself. Why not you both do the same." Makarov said.

Veia was uneven about doing so but Yanno beat her to the punch. "Yanno Ayata nice to meet you." He said putting a hand out to shake with. Which the master gladly shook.

Veia was met with a look from Yanno telling her to go ahead. "A-Allie Veia.. Just call me Veia." She said with a bow.

"Yanno and Veia.. Strange names never heard of you two before either." Makarov said crossing his arms. "So how did you end up here?"

Yanno looked to the wall where the portal was. "Well we came through a portal our mentors wanted us to go through to continue our training by ourselves. We are not part of a guild though we are independent."

Makarov nodded softly. "I see... So I am guessing your Mentor's did not tell you where you were going?"

They both shook their head no as Makarov through for a minute. "Hmm... Alright I trust you!"

Yanno sighed in relief glad he believed them. "So your here to continue your training and you are without a guild yes?"

They both nodded. "Mira do you have the stamps?" Makarov asked a long white haired girl who nodded.

"Yes I'll go get them." Mirajane said as she went to get the stamps before everyone was surprised and shocked.

"A-Are you serious guild master?!" Gray asked. "We barely know them!"

"Yes but they are not lying either. I have good intuition remember?" Makarov said with a smile.

"So.. Wait you want us to join the guild?" Veia asked.

Makarov nodded. "Yep! I mean where else do you have to go right now?"

Yanno looked to Veia and then both looked down. "Your right about that part." They said in harmony.

Mirajane came back with the stamps. "So before we make it official why don't you tell us what magic you both use."

Magic eh? Yanno thought then nodded. "Veia you want to start?"

Veia blushed then sighed a bit. "Gryphon Wind Magic"

"Gryphon Wind Magic? I never heard of it." Makarov said.

"Yeah.. My mentor taught me it. Its a special kind of wind magic that is based off of the Gryphon a bit. Although it is a lot like normal Wind Magic I suppose." Veia said in thought.

Makarov chuckled a bit then turned to Yanno. "Your turn boy."

Yanno was thinking about how to describe it.

 **Just use the name** **I gave it.**

Yanno heard Merakir. "Dragon's Aura." He simply said which shocked the group a bit.

"Ha so you do know dragons!" Natsu pointed at Yanno making sweat a drop.

"I do cause that is who my mentor is for the most part." Yanno said making Natsu even more interesting.

"Whats his name?! Does he know a Igneel?!" Natsu asked as the boy got closer to Yanno's face making him lean back.

 **I am the Elemental Lord of Dragons.. Of course I do.**

"His name is Merakir he is the one that used his power to send us here. But yes he does know an Igneel." Yanno said.

"Does he know where he is?!" Natsu asked.

"If he did he didn't tell me." Yanno said softly seeing Natsu frown a bit. "Sorry for the lost hope... Um..?"

"Oh right! I'm Natsu Dragneel! Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu said with a grin.

"Oh.. Is that why everyone was surprised with my power?" Yanno asked then got a harmonic nod from everyone.

"Yes magic taught by Dragons is lost since the race has disappeared. But its good to hear not all of them are gone." Makarov said.

Veia giggled a bit at Yanno and Natsu's conversation. "Oh so you are an elf?" Asked Erza.

Veia nodded. "Yeah. Nice to meet you..."

"Erza Scarlet. S-rank wizard from Fairy Tail." Erza said then bowing. "I am sorry for my rudeness earlier."

Veia shook her head. "No its understandable. We came out of no where."

Makarov coughed to get everyone's attention. "Introductions after we stamp them."

Mirajane smiled at them both. "Where do you want them?"

Yanno pulled up his sleeve. "Arm for me."

"Color?"

"Purple."

"Purple?"

Yanno nodded. "It matches the color of my Dragon's Aura." Mirajane smiled nodding before pressing the magic stamp onto the arm before the guild's symbol was applied.

Mirajan turned to Veia. "What about you Veia?"

Veia thought then looked at her hand with the bracelet. "Back of my left hand. Green please." Mirajane nodded applying the symbol,

Makarov smiled. "Now you both are officially apart of Fairy Tail!"

"Too bad it is at a bad time." Gray said. "Oh right.. I am Gray Fullbuster."

"Bad time?" Veia asked.

Mirajane frowned a bit. "Well our guild is handling with harassment from another guild. Everyone here was planning to go and get revenge for our friends who got injured by them."

"I see.." Veia said.

"Oh right.. I am Mirajane Strauss. The tall man over there with the same hair color as me is Elfman."

Elfman nodded to them both then looked to Yanno. "Hm.. You don't look like it but I sense a man in you."

Yanno's eye twitched, it felt like he was hit with sudden deja vu. "Nice to meet you too Elfman."

Mirajane pointed to the woman in a bikini top and pants. "Thats Cana over there."

Cana waved to them both. "Nice to meet ya. Too bad both of you seem to be minors."

Yanno nodded at the woman who was drinking out of a barrel. "Is that normal" He asked.

Mirajane nodded. "For Cana? Yep."

 _Yanno and Veia were introduced to the rest of the guild then were caught up with what was going on with the guild._

"I see so this guild named Phantom Lord is attacking you for some unknown reason but it seems they went too far and hurt your friends." He thought for a bit then nodded.

"Well Veia I guess that means we got something to do already." Yanno said getting up with a stretch.

"Eh?! B-But!" Veia was unsure if they were ready.

Yanno looked at her. "Whats wrong? I thought the all and mighty Veia who almost killed with while I was still beginning would be more than strong enough to face anyone."

Veia's eye twitched. "Yeah but.."

Erza puts a hand on Veia's shoulder. "We will all be there so don't worry."

Veia looked to Erza but smiled with a nod. "Alright."

Natsu wrapped a shoulder around Yanno. "Great! I get to see this Dragon thing in action!"

"Dragon's Aura Natsu." Yanno repeated which was met with laughter.

"Don't try Natsu is pretty dense." Gray said.

"What did you say?!" Natsu asked enraged.

The two were butting heads ice coming from Gray. Fire from Natsu. Luckily they were broken up.

"Right then!" Makarov said getting up. "Shall we let them know we are calling?!"

"YEAH!" The guild erupted in a shout.

Yanno shook his head smiling looking to Veia who nodded with him.

This will be fun.

* * *

 _ **And that is it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter took me a bit to type.**_

 _ **FT is finall**_ _ **y**_ _ **here along with more fighting next chapter! So stay tuned and enjoy!**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Phantom

**Merakir Chronicles**

 **Chapter 4 – Phantom**

* * *

 **" **A" - Merakir/Elemental Lords Talking Physically/Through Sigils****

 **Alts-** **"A"** ** _"A"_** _"A"_ _"A"_ "A" **_"A"_** ** _(In case of multiple Elemental Lords.)_**

 _ **A(Without " ") - Merakir Talking Mentally to Yanno**_

 _A(Without" ") -_ _Character_ _'s thoughts_

* * *

Oak Town; A small town in the middle of the northeast corner of the Fiore Kingdom featuring many historic buildings in the town itself that have been apart of Fiore's history for a long time.

At the top of the town however is home to one of the bigger branches of the Guild: Phantom Lord.

Currently inside the guild is fun and laughter as the guild is in high spirits after Gajeel's efforts in destroying Fairy Tail's guild house and even leaving a personal message for the fairies.

The guild was enjoying of their moment of feeling high and mighty at the moment.

"Man that Gajeel having all of the fun for himself."

"We should try to pick a few of them ourselves a bit."

"Yeah if Gajeel can take out three of them we should be able to take out a few more of them ourselves."

"Not our fault they got involved with the wrong person." A group of Phantom Lord members were planning to go and hurt some Fairy Tail members but suddenly.

-BOOM-

The group were thrown away by a blast to the front entrance of their guild making everyone inside surprised as they jump up and step back. The guild members look back to see the group was burned to a crisp.

They all turn around with anger to see that the whole guild of Fairy Tail had appeared ready to fight them. Fairy Tail's Dragonslayer heading the charge into the building.

Makarov Fairy Tail's master shouts in a loud voice. "Fairy Tail has come calling Phantom!"

Natsu rushes in launching his fire around into a group of goons making them get launched up in to the air. It starts the attack as both Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord members charge and start fighting it out.

Yanno walks in late observing a bit looking around. "They sure don't hold back when it comes to getting revenge for their fallen comrades."

 _ **That is probably just their spirit. But this is the best place to practice your Dragon's Aura.**_

Yanno nodded softly. "Yeah thats for sure. Is Veia alright with Lucy?"

 _ **They are fine for right now. Regardless lets focus on the fight.**_

Yanno smiled a bit. "Right..." Yanno began to walk forward.

Some Phantom Lord grunts notice Yanno approaching showing off a Fairy Tail symbol on his arm. He has put the Fairy Tail symbol onto the sleeve of his school uniform to show it off more.

"Oi! This guy seems weak lets get him!" One of the grunts shouts pointing at Yanno as a group of about ten grunts charge at him.

Erza was currently dealing with a batch of grunts herself then turned to Yanno. "Yanno you can handle them right?!"

"Probably. Focus on your own battles I will handle mine." Yanno said as he closed his eyes focusing his thoughts as the grunt chuckle.

"What are you doing closing your eyes for Fairy?! Scared?" They all laugh again but then went silent feeling something rising then turn to Yanno.

"Scared? I can hardly say I am." Yanno was so covered by a purple colored aura that gave off a strong presence to the goons.

Yanno opened his eyes softly. "I am not scared of dumb grunts like yourselves who gang up on a comrade."

Natsu grinned as he sneaked a peek at Yanno. "Is that his Dragon's Aura?" He shouted a bit excited to see.

Erza eyes widen a bit not really seeing something like it. "It certainly looks like Dragon Slayer magic but it feels.. Different." Erza just slashed at a few more grunts with her fire sword as she was in her Fire Empress Armor.

The grunts stared at him. "Who cares about his stupid thing! He is still weak so come on!" The grunts charge at Yanno again.

Yanno however charged at them closing the distance between with one jump forward surprising them all as two fists form from his Aura. Yanno quickly spins in the air then slams the fists down onto the ground knocking the grunts back as the ground cracked.

The grunt cough as the got up. "The heck is that?!" They shouted.

"You didn't hear my friends? Thats sad of you.. Its my Dragon's Aura!" Yanno shouted.

Yanno launched again as the fists open up drawing the claws of the hands before swinging his arms slashing at the grunts with the claws or knocking them away with the open hand.

Natsu was jumping up kicking a grunt as he grinned at Yanno. "Nice tricks but I'm the best dragon around here!"

Yanno chuckled a bit. "Probably could be Natsu..." He turned to the grunts who were now afraid.

"H-Hes like a Dragon Slayer." They all said.

Yanno cracks the knuckles of his Aura's hands making the grunts jump. "We are only getting started!"

Yanno jumped up in the air breathing in then breathing out launching his Dragon's Aura in a stream hitting group of grunts knocking them out quickly as Yanno landed down on the ground.

"Didn't know I could do that..." Yanno said looking to the others.

"You didn't even know?!" The others shouted.

Yanno nodded then notice a large looming figure appear but recognized it was Makarov. "He can make himself a Giant?"

"Aye Sir!" He looked to see Happy flying around having just took out a group of grunts himself surpisingly.

"I see.." Yanno said watching the master harming grunts with just a pound of a fist.

Happy noticed grunts sneaking up to Yanno. "Yanno look-"

Yanno was ahead of Happy as he quickly swung around kicking both grunts right up into a wall making a crack into the wall.

"-out..." Happy shivered in a bit of fear. Yanno reminded him of Erza.

Yanno smiled at Happy's effort but then looked up noticing a figure on the beams of the ceiling above before focusing on the battle on the ground rushing in to help the guys against a group of grunts.

* * *

In the middle of town Lucy and Veia were walking towards the Phantom Lord guild. Veia stayed back to watch Lucy seeing that she stayed around and got left behind.

"Thanks Veia for staying." Lucy said.

"No problem Lucy anything for a friend." Veia said.

Lucy nodding to her. "So I heard you and Yanno just randomly appeared from a portal made by your mentors... Is there a connection between you two?"

Veia blinked a bit. "Well there is a connection because our mentors know each other but outside of that... Not really."

Veia said softly with a frown that was noticed by Lucy. "Whats wrong?"

"Well I just.. Said some things to him before we came here I wish I could take back." Veia said looking down.

"About what?" Lucy asked.

"Yanno's parents... I talked about them without knowing.." Veia trailed off.

"Knowing...?" Lucy repeated Veia.

"That his parents are dead." Veia said making Lucy's eyes widen.

"Sounds like Natsu's story a bit... As he was raised by a Dragon as well?" Lucy asked.

"Yes you could say that." Veia said softly.

"I see.. Such a sad story." Lucy said softly thinking about her family for a minute but then all of a sudden it started to rain.

"Rain? But the sun is still out." Veia asked looking up then heard footsteps making herself and Lucy turn around.

"Drip, drip, drop. Juvia is the rain woman. The rain itself follows wherever I go." Juvia stated as she walked toward the two.

Juvia had blue hair with a blue-colored outfit wearing it like it is winter. Regardless the woman started to walk past them.

"What sort of women are you might I ask?" She asked as she walked by.

"Just.. The normal kind?" They both said in response.

"Drip, drip, drop." Juvia repeats simply

"What is up with her?" Veia asked.

"Pleasure to meet you both. I am going now." Juvia stated.

"Take the rain with you!" Lucy shouted.

"Nope, nope, nope!" Veia and Lucy turn to see the ground rising unnaturally behind him before a figure was formed from the earth below.

"Bonjour mademoiselles!" The green hair man said as he was still apart of the earth.

"Another strange guy!" Lucy shouted getting confused and concerned.

"Juvia do not shy away from the task at hand I do believe one of these girls are our targets." The man said.

"Is that so Sol? Then one of these are the one." Juvia asked staring at both Veia and Lucy.

"Aha and both of them are apart of Fairy Tail as well." Sol stated.

Sol bended himself to the side making Veia pull her skirt down a bit seeing how low Sol was making the man sweat as he bends back up a bit.

"Pardon me madams but my name is Sol of the Element Four or also known as Sol of the Earth!" Sol stated.

"Element Four?" Veia asked turning to Lucy who knew instantly.

"They are apart of Phantom Lord. They are also the ones that hurt Levy and the others!" Lucy stated going to grab her keys.

"Correct! We have been order to bring back one of you to our guild though I seem to have forgotten which of you is the real target so pardon me but we will have to take both of you!" Sol said.

"I won't let you have th-" Lucy began to state as she was enclosed by an orb of water making it hard for her to breathe.

Veia was also in the situation struggling in the orb.

 _ **Veia! Use your wind!**_

 _I'm trying!_

Veia tried to focus her wind around herself to make a pocket of air for her to breathe through before making wind burst out of the orb breaking out of the orb then dropping down onto the ground.

Veia quickly uses her wind to break Lucy our of her orb as she got back on her feet. "You jerks... How dare you try to capture myself and my friend?!"

"It seems that she is a Wind Magic user. But to think my Water Prison could be broken so easily." Juvia said softly.

"Yes it does not seem we can take them easily." Juvia said.

Juvia a sudden stream of water come at Lucy and Veia. Veia was a bit worried as she launch a slash of wind to cut up the stream of water so she didn't get hit but she wasn't experience enough to make two consecutively to help Lucy.

Lucy was about to use one of her keys but she realized she had dropped them as she is hit by the stream of water launching her into a building then knocking her down hard.

"Lucy! You..!" Veia's clothes began to flow with the immense power of her Wind she was generating. Her wind was turning into a green color.

"Whats this... Her Wind Magic is indeed different I never seen such elegant wind such as that!" Sol stated. "Too bad for her I am Sol of the Earth!"

Veia blinked then realized as Sol made the earth below become like water a wave of earth coming her way as she jumped back launching the powerful green wind at Juvia and Sol but it seems the attacks did not harm the two figures.

The wind just goes through Juvia's body that turns into water and bounces off of Sol's body made from the earth. "What in the world!?"

 _ **They are apart of the element they represent. Both of their bodies being made up of their element.**_

 _Should I use the Lord's Weapon?_

 _ **I do think we do not have a.. Veia watch out!**_

 _Wha-..?_ Veia looked behind her too late as a sudden rush of earth came her way knocking her towards a building then landing down on the ground trying to get up but is quickly knocked out by a sudden rush of water from Juvia.

"They were a bit noisy but targets captured." Sol said bowing to them both Both Veia and Lucy were then entrapped in Water Prisons. "We so do apologize for the inconvenience."

"We should report back to Headquarters Sol." Juvia said as Sol nodded in agreement with her.

* * *

Yanno had just kicked another series of grunts into a water using a leg made of his Dragon's Aura to do so easily. "Whos next?!" Yanno shouted.

He looked over to see Gray and Natsu taking out a larger group of enemies with their Ice and Fire magic. "So Ice-Make and Fire Dragon Slayer... Seem like they are pretty cool."

 _ **Yes so they are... Hm? Hold on Yanno Gryphia is calling me.**_

 _Gryphia? Alright._

Yanno turned his attention back at some more grunts getting idea as he made a fist then swung it towards it even though he was no where near them.

"Ha! Are you dumb!? Your punches can't hurt us from he-" The grunts were saying but Yanno was actually launching parts of his aura at them exploding on contact causing the grunts to launch into a wall.

"Wow Yanno sure is kicking their butts. He doesn't seem to be losing energy at all either." Natsu said watching as he just punched another grunt.

"Focus on your current battle Natsu!" Gray shouted as he got into a molding stance. "Ice-Make Lance!"

A series of spears made of ice launch at some grunts knocking them back.

"Shut up Ice Queen!" Natsu shouted as he breathed in then launched a breathe of swirling fire at the grunts as well.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu shouted blasting a majority of the grunts back.

Yanno chuckled at Natsu and Gray's antics then noticed Makarov going on ahead. "Be careful Master!" Yanno shouted then noticed the figure up on the beams fell down.

"Every look out incoming!" Yanno shouted getting the attention of the Fairy Tail members as they look up seeing a figure suddenly land on top of the Phantom Lord sign in the main hall.

"The Iron Dragonslayer." Yanno heard Erza say.

"So Natsu isn't the only Dragonslayer?" Yanno asked getting a nod from Erza.

"Yes and he is known as Black-steel Gajeel." Erza stated.

One of the Fairy Tail members in a tribal outfit jumped up from behind Gajeel in anger. "Wait no watch out!"

But too late with little to no effort Gajeel's arm turned into a long steel beam that hit the guy and launched him across the room as the arm extends hitting his own guild members in the process.

"He hurt his own guild members!" Gray said surprised.

Suddenly Elfman with his one beast arm launched at Gajeel suddenly shouting. "Too scared?! Men have no fear!"

Elfman's arm turned into one of rock but it was blocked by Gajeel's steel arm.

"Elfman right?" Gajeel said then launched some punches extending his fists with iron beams but Elfman dodged them before Gajeel kicked extending his leg with a steel beam as well but it was stopped back Elfman's arm.

"Not bad." Gajeel said.

"Of course I wouldn't be a man if I couldn't handle this!" Elfman said.

"Then lets see how you handle this!" Sudden steel beams come out of the steel beam launching everywhere knocking out Gajeel's own men and not hitting Elfman.

Elfman smirks. "You attacked your own men!"

"Which was a good distraction!" Gajeel said punching Elfman with an extended steel beam to the head in surprise.

As Elfman is launched back Natsu appears out of no where and launches off of Elfman's stomach a fist engulfed in fire punching Gajeel sending him flying into the bar.

"Let me introduce myself I'm Natsu! Fairy Tail's Dragonslayer!" Natsu said. "Elfman I'll handle the rest."

"You use me as springboard then want to steal my fight?!" Elfman said a bit angry.

"Iron Dragon Claw!" Gajeel shouted launching the steel beam at Natsu who gets poushed back but holds onto the steal beam heating the surface a bit with his hands.

Erza looked back in concern. "Natsu!"

Luckily Natsu was fine though. "You destroy our guild and attack Levy and my friends!?"

Gajeel's eyes widen a bit. ""I'll make you pay!" Natsu shouted launching Gajeel up into the air by throwing the steel beam.

Gajeel lands onto the wooden beams above then launches back at Natsu quickly for another attack but is quickly met with Natsu's quick punch fist engulfed with fire knocking Gajeel down easily. Gajeel drags along the ground before hitting into a wall rubble landing on top of him.

"Getting all fired up already? Fine you win but next time I-" Elfman began to say before Natsu looked back with a grin.

"Too bad I'll beat him into a pulp!" Natsu gloated as Gajeel appeared from the rubble quickly.

"Nice try but I am not done yet!" Gajeel stated still confident.

"Seems so but it won't be long till you are." Natsu simply said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?!" Gajeel shouted rushing at Natsu again.

Natsu not prepared for this went eyes wide. "Uh-oh."

Natsu was kicked by Gajeel launched into the air crashing into a group of Phantom Lord grunts.

"Is this how Dragonslayers battle? Seems a bit too chaotic." Yanno stated as he watched still haven't heard from Merakir yet.

Gajeel stood over the debris that was on top of Natsu. "What can't take the pain?"

A burst of fire comes from the debris as Natsu stood engulfed by his flames with a grin as if he is enjoying this as they both stare each other down.

Quickly Gajeel launched a steel beam at Natsu but Natsu stopped it then crushed the steel beam with his fire.

"Not half bad you really are strong. Even strong enough it burns." Gajeel said.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Natsu launched at Gajeel as they trade blows before Natsu was kicked away.

Natsu was pushed back as Gajeel came it no kick on him but Natsu simply punched him away up into the ceiling.

Gajeel though secretly added spikes to the bottom of his boots so he could stick onto the bottom of the wooden beams as their battle was now take up to the beams.

Gajeel then blocked another punch with his steel arm but was knocked back by the force crashing into wooden beams then quickly landing onto the bottom of a wooden beam again.

"How do you like that punk?!" Shouted up to Gajeel as the ceiling began to crumple a bit.

"Don't get cocky won't be happening again!" Gajeel shouted down.

Yanno sweats a bit at where the two were fighting but then felt the building shake. At first he thought it was from Natsu and Gajeel's fighting but then heard the others.

"Looks like the Master Makarov is getting serious." Cana said.

"Really? This is from the Master?" Yanno asked.

"Yes it is known as Giant's Rage.. Now then shall we keep fighting Yanno?" Erza asked before launching toward the grunts again.

Yanno sighed. "You are already going back to fighting before..."

 _ **Yanno! Veia and Lucy have been kidnapped!**_

Yanno's eyes widen a bit hearing Merakir. "Wait are you serious Merakir?!"

Erza looked at Yanno confused as she cuts down a grunt. "Whats wrong Yanno?!"

 _ **They got taken by members of Phantom Lord!**_

"It seems.. Veia and Lucy got captured by Phantom Lord!" Yanno said.

"What?!" Erza said a bit shocked by this.

"Your kidding so they have them both?!" Gray said.

"Wait if they do then.. The Master might not be able to fight!" Erza said looking to where Makarov went.

"What do you mean?!" Yanno asked.

Elfman punched a grunt looking at Yanno. "Cause every member of Fairy Tail is like family to the Master. If he sees they are captured he will hesistate to fight and lose focus! It could be a trap!"

Yanno's looked to Elfman hearing this then looked down before quickly running off.

"Wait Yanno don't rush up there!" Erza shouted.

Yanno ignored the warning just about to rush up stairs when something suddenly feel from the ceiling then onto the floor. There was smoke for a bit but it clearly disappeared to reveal a green faced Makarov frozen.

 _ **What?! His magic.. Its like it just disappeared?!**_

 _Is that ever possible?!_

 _ **I am unsure. Such a powerful draining ability... Lucky for us its centered on magic. But for this world Magic is a person's life force.**_

 _That powerful?!_

 _ **The guy who did it is up there but I have a feeling he is already gone. Veia and Lucy are captured by the enemy currently. But right now I am more concerned with Makarov.**_

 _Right.. Knowing Veia she will be fine Gryphia is there with her._

 _ **Gryphia will keep me up to date.**_

Yanno nodded as he watch the other members gather as he jumped from the top of the stairs then landing down onto the floor rushing over.

"The Master is so powerful yet he lost so easily!" Gray said still shocked.

Elfman looked up at the ceiling. "We will have to go up there to see who did this."

However the morale of the Phantom Lord grunts began to rise again see Fairy Tail's master now out. "The master was defeated!"

The Phantom Lord Members charged and began to attack the rattled Fairy Tail members.

Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and the others tried to fend them back but the morale of Phantom Lord was too high for them to fight.

Erza looked at the master with tears in her eyes that she was wiping away before looking at the others. "Everyone retreat! Retun back to the guild!"

"What but we can still fiight! We can't just run away!" Gray shouted.

"Thats right men don't run away!" Elfman shouted in agreement.

"We can't beat Josei right now! Retreat now! Thats an order!" Erza shouted loud enough that scared everyone as they all began to retreat but Yanno stood then silently eyes closed.

 _ **Don't want to follow orders?**_

 _Do you after seeing your friends hurt and captured?_

 _ **Not in the slightest.**_

 _Agreed._

Erza noticing Yanno shouted at him. "Yanno you too!"

However Erza and the other guild members stopped feeling a strong presence coming from Yanno as he glared at the Phantom Lord grunts as his aura began to shift around wildly. This caused the grunts to stop their charge.

The Fairy Tail Members were confused as they watched their ally suddenly change in terms of power.

"Not until they pay and tell me where Lucy and Veia are.." He said cracking his knuckles his aura swirling around him wildly as if he was engulfed by a purple flame.

"Is that fire?!" One grunt asked.

"Even if it is its nothing against an army of us! Lets take him out then go after those fairies!" Another said as they all began to charge again.

"Yanno!" Erza shouted to him trying to get him to retreat but it seems her words were not heard.

 _ **Now is anytime to use it... Yanno repeat after me.**_

 _Right.._

Suddenly the guild members from both sides heard this: **"Mighty Dragon... Powerful creature of myth and legends grant thee the emotions of one!"** Yanno's voice sounded like it merged with Merakir's but only in his head as the fiery aura around him began to mold.

Through the 'flames' an image of a dragon's head and wings appeared behind Yanno began to take shape for a brief minute before engulfing itself into the flames again.

" **Awaken! Dragon's Rage!"** Yanno's Dragon's Aura suddenly had a surge of power as the aura begins to go crazy engulfing him completely but his figure still there.

"What is up with this kid?!" One grunt said but suddenly as the grunt said this Yanno was suddenly upon the grunt kicking him back so he would crash into a group of them.

The force bring up a smoke cloud while also knocking some grunts back. "H-He only kicked him but it took out so many!"

Suddenly Yanno lands in the middle of the grunts eyes glowing purple in front of them. "Now either you tell me where my friends are or..."

The grunts were frighten but with their numbers they figured they could still take Yanno. They all jump Yanno as he glared at the grunts currently in the air before his aura went crazy again.

"Raging Burst..." Yanno began as his aura suddenly explodes outward knocking all of the grunts in the air back into other groups or straight into the walls surprising the Fairy Tail members and Gajeel.

"W-What the heck Yanno is so powerful!" Gray said.

Erza was surprised as well as Yanno stood up straight. "So unless you want to end up like your friends here.. Tell me where you Phantom Lord jerks took my friends." Yanno stated eyes still purple as the Rage was still going.

Gajeel stared at the kid from the beams. "Jeez talk about strong. I would jump in but I think I wasted enough energy on their Dragonslayer."

A crying man with bandages around his eyes wearing a green cloak appears next to Gajeel. "Yes. We should warn the Guild Master of this powerful young man."

"You can do it. I will catch up, I want to see this till the end." Gajeel stated with a grin.

"Affirmative." Aria said as he left. By jumping up the beams.

Yanno was still punching back a few more grunts into other random grunts. "This is getting really annoying. You shouldn't anger a dragon even more by keeping me waiting." Yanno said.

The grunts morale had disappeared as more of their numbers dropped. Most of the Fairy Tail mages after shaking off their confusion headed back to the guild but Erza and Gray watched along with Natsu who was ready to bounce the moment the grunts talk.

Yanno stared at the scared members of Phantom Lord before they all threw their weapons down onto the ground. "W-We give up! You win!" The grunts stated as they fall down onto the ground, every single member.

"Darn fun is over.. Oh well time for me to get out of here." Gajeel said before jumping up the beams to avoid escaping through the Fairy Tail mages following after Aria.

Yanno stared up seeing Gajeel escaping but that wasn't important right now as he looked at the grunts. "Tell us where our friends are!" Yanno shouted to them.

"T-They are at our main base! U-Up the hills." The grunts stuttered.

Natsu hearing this looked at Happy. "Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy saluted before picking up Natsu then flying off.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted.

"I will take care of them Erza." Gray stated before running off to following Natsu. Erza stared at Gray nodding before looking back at Yanno with thought.

 _How did he do all of that. With little to no effort?_ Erza thought before Yanno's aura disappeared and his eyes returned to normal. He began to walk toward Erza slowly.

"Yanno... That was ver-" Before Erza could make out all of the words though... Yanno began to slowly fall down.

"Yanno!" Erza shouted as Yanno's world turned black.

* * *

 **Phew all of that action and thought put into this... Hope you all enjoyed the chapter let me know by sending a review! I can't read your minds!**

 **If you have read this far I am happy to see if you are interested in this storyline and hope you keep reading in the future!**

 **Thats all I have to say. Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Rebound

**Merakir Chronicles**

 **Chapter 5 – Rebound**

* * *

 **(I apologize for forgetting this last time)**

 **" **A" - Merakir/Elemental Lords Talking Physically/Through Sigils****

 **Alts-** **"A"** _"A" "A"_ _"A"_ "A" _"A"_ _(In case of multiple Elemental Lords.)_

 **A(Without " ") - Merakir Talking Mentally to Yanno** **(Or other Elemental Lords talking to Disciples mentally.)**

 _A(Without" ") -_ _Character_ _'s thoughts_

* * *

Veia shifted as she slowly got up shaking her head softly then looked around she seemed to be in some kind of dungeon-like area she looked over noticing Lucy on the ground beside her slowly crawling to her shaking her trying to see if she could wake up.

"Lucy! Oi Lucy wake up!" Veiashook her then got a mumble from her before Lucy's eyes fluttered open before slowly getting up then looking around.

"Veia? Where are we?" Lucy asked.

Veia was silent for a moment then nodding. "We are in Phantom Lord's base it seems, their real one."

Lucy was surprised to see her know. "How do you..."

Veia smiled at Lucy. "Its just a guess really but it would be an obvious one."

"An obvious guess that would prove to be correct young ladies." Veia narrowed her eyes as she and Lucy turned noticing a dark looking man in purple clothing with red hair opening the metal door with a smirk on his face staring at the two.

"My name is Jose Porla one of the Guildmaster of Phantom Lord. I do apologize for the mistreatment but that is what you do to prisoners Miss Heartfilia." Jose stated to Lucy then looked to Veia.

"As for you I apologize for dragging you into this mess as well but worry I have disciplined them already." Jose said as if he was kind but Veia was just staring at him silently.

Veia looked back noticing the window then stared at Jose letting the conversation unfold. "So your the one... That attacked my friend Levy! Let me go my friends will show up and beat you!" Lucy shouted.

"Now that won't do. If you keep acting like this I'll just keep treating you like a prisoner instead of a guest. I mean with all of the bugs crawling around I don't think you would want to be stuck in here."

"Why do you keep going after us what did we do?!" Lucy asked not caring about the room.

"Us? Oh you are talking about Fairy Tail?" Jose grinned "It was needed to pursue an end result which went so well we were able to get you."

"Well thats too bad." Lucy blinked then looked to Veia who stood up then the chains that were around her wrists were cut up and fell down to the floor in pieces surprising Jose. "Good to hear that you enjoy hurting my friends so much... But we have no intentions of cooperating."

 _J_ ose glared at Veia noticing the Fairy Tail symbol on her hand and her glowing bracelet. "A holder magic user? Not only that but a Fairy Tail member just my lucky day."

Veia stood in front of Lucy. "Lucy jump out the window!" Veia shouted causing shock in Lucy's eyes for a moment before nodding running toward the window then jumping out the window.

"Oh no you don't!" Jose snapped his fingers as beings of darkness appeared from the walls around him but they were all suddenly cut down by slashes of green wind.

"What?!" Jose stared at Veia eyes widening a bit seeing the green wind that had gathered around Lucy making her float in the air along with Veia being surrounded by a breeze of the stuff.

"I would love to destroy you but my friends come first!" Veia shouted then quickly ran out the window stepping onto the wind floating both herself and Lucy away from the base. Right behind them was a shouting Jose who sent out more shadowy figures through his Shade Magic.

"Veia!" Lucy shouted pointing but Veia was panting a bit as she quickly gathered up wind then launched it at the shades destroying them but the wind that was their platform was losing power as Veia panted then fainted falling back into Lucy.

Lucy's eyes widen attempting to grab Veia but the platform disappears under them causing them both to fall Veia falling force ahead of Lucy who was attempting to reach out to her.

Just then Natsu came out of no where Happy carrying him as he grabbed Lucy who shook in Natsu's arms. "Natsu! We need to grab-"

"Don't worry Gray has her!" Natsu shouted and as he just said that a slide of ice came out of no where catching Veia then her body slid down it straight into the hands of Gray.

"Man we just recruited you both and are already causing problems..." Gray stated with a sigh but wondered a bit about why Veia fainted when it looked like she barely used much energy.

"See?" Natsu stated to Lucy as they landed with a small thud though due to the weight that caused too much strain for Happy.

"Y-Yeah.. Thanks for helping us I knew you guys would show up." Lucy stated getting up then looked to Gray as he walked over carrying Veia who was sweating a bit.

"Whats wrong with her?" Lucy asked but Gray shrugged.

"No idea but she seems weak we should return to Fairy Tail quickly." Gray stated getting a nod from the others.

As they walked Lucy began to tell Gray and Natsu the story about her being apart of a royal family surprising them both for a moment but they understood the situation but were silent but Natsu grinned.

"Whatever the case may be you don't have to leave. You one of us Lucy." Natsu stated bringing a smile to Lucy's face that was about to cry.

* * *

Back at the guild the Guildmaster was with a special wizard to cure him of the ailment currently plaguing him of his magic and power. At the actual guild itself though they were tending to wounded members as well as the fallen Yanno and Veia who were both sweating and panting as if they were sick.

"What the heck happened to them both? It was like both of them barely used a bit of their powers and effortlessly fought but are now like this. Did they get hit by some kind of curse?" Gray asked.

Mirajane shook her head. "If it is, it sure isn't one I'm familiar with, its like what happened to the Master but he isn't like this."

They were also watching Yanno's amulet glowing multicolored along with Veia's bracelet glowing green. "Are those the source of their powers?" Erza asked.

"Even if they were... I don't sense any magic from them but it could just be something just foreign to us and too advanced. We will have to just watch and see if they recover." Mirajane said softly then they heard a mumble as Veia slowly sat up still sweating and panting which caused Mirajane to stop Veia and support her up.

"Easy there your not fully recovered yet Veia." Mirajane stated.

"Recovered?" Veia asked then noticed her shortness of breath and her being without energy a bit. She looked at her bracelet then eyes widen seeing Yanno in the same condition.

Veia closed her eyes then opened them. "A... Rebound?" She asked herself in thought.

"Eh? Rebound?" Natsu asked tilting his head.

Veia nodded. "Its.. Something out masters told us. Something about going above the limits of what we can do with our powers can cause too much stress with our bodies if we don't have the proper training to use it. I knew it, I wasn't ready to make a platform of wind.."

Mirajane thought for a minute. "I see... Are those accessories apart of that as well?"

Veia shook her head. "They are basically our link to our masters. They help us with.. Mana loss by using their own to fill our reserves but the process will take awhile and the user will be put into a sickness-like state."

Veia stared at Yanno with concern. "But I'm surprised I know why I overused my magic but... Why is Yanno in an even worse condition?" She asked

Erza's eyes widen a bit. "W-Worse condition?"

Veia nodded then pointed under Yanno's shirt there was a growing multicolored rash that grew but was slowly trying to recover it seems. Erza covered her mouth a bit. "W-What is that?"

"Its just a way of telling us he used a lot more energy than his body could handle. Luckily it seems he didn't use it for very long but hes newer to some techniques than I am as I am more experienced than he is." Veia said softly.

Erza walked to Yanno then kneeled down staring at him. "You idiot... You didn't need to risk so much over such a thing."

"Erza? What happened to him?" Veia asked. Erza was silent for a minute then repeated what she saw to the other guildmates.

"He called it.. Dragon's Rage?" Veia asked with a nod from Erza.

"You know him more than us but you act like you never heard of it." Natsu stated.

"Thats because I do indeed didn't know about it." Veia stated shocking them.

"Wait you didn't know? Then that was something new then?" Gray asked.

"He has a lot of mysteries to him." Elfman stated looking down at Yanno as they noticed the rash growing smaller suddenly.

"Well your masters seem to be able to work fast... While we wait for Yanno to wake up we should tell Veia about Lucy." Gray stated.

"No need I can already know what she is going through." Veia stated to Gray shocking him.

"Eh?!" Gray stated surprised. "How?!"

Veia glared at Gray. "Trade Secret." The glare made Gray scared instantly as Veia got up noticing her blazer was off and the top of her buttons of her blouse were unbuttoned. Her eye twitched as she rebuttoned up Mirajane advising Veia to lay back down but shook off the advice.

"I am fine now, I can fight so long as I don't do anything that is beyond my own abilities." Veia stated to Mirajane who reluctantly lets Veia do her own thing.

"I see... Also sorry I forget to mention about that. You were sweating and we needed to cool you off somehow." Mirajane stated with a small sweat. Veia shook her head forgiving Mirajane.

"Its fine Mirajane..." She stated glaring at the boys who shook with fear.

"W-We didn't peek we swear!" All of the men shouted.

Veia smiled at them devilishly. "Good to know boys."

Mirajane chuckled then walked over to a small orb it seems she was talking with someone through it who was quite rude. Veia didn't feel the need to step in even though it pissed her off a bit.

"This isn't my problem so you girls can handle it yourself! If the man won't make it tell him to hand the guild over to me!" The man; Laxus the guildmaster's son, stated.

The orb exploded into dust and shards leaving a crying Mirajane. The entire guild from Veia's eyes was hurting from the losses and are lost. Veia made a fist as she watched a bit then heard a guy such as that not even Ichai was that bad when he was bullying Tai. But she was mainly feeling anger towards Phantom Lord.

Just after that thought was over the guild began to shake causing Veia's eyes to widen then someone came from upstairs. "T-They're here! Phantom Lord is here!" This caused everyone in the guild to run out.

Veia looked to the still knocked out Yanno before of course followed suit with the others knowing Yanno will be fine. Unknown to her though the sleeping dragon began to stir from his slumber.

* * *

Outside of Fairy Tail's basement and the ruined building itself, Veia could see the large crowd of Fairy Tail members creating a wall of sorts blocking part of her view but soon learns she would not need to make them move at all.

In the distance was nothing Veia has even seen before: A moving castle heading their way crawling toward the guild as if it were a bug with 6 legs carrying the weight of the entire castle. Everyone from the guild were shocked and unsure what to do.

Veia could hearing the mumbling of the guild members about why Phantom Lord would go to such lengths but then a giant cannon began to poke out from the castle before an orb that seemed to be a mixture of elements began to form from the tip of the cannon gathering power.

 **Veia! The power building in that cannon is too powerful you need to run!**

Veia's eyes widen. "What? How much-" Her words were cut short by Erza's booming voice.

"Everyone run! Get out of here!" Erza shouts as the cannon seems to be almost finished charging.

Erza runs forward glowing brightly before it is revealed she is no longer in a towel but a heavy looking armor that was black and silver with two shields that seemed to be cut in half. Despite the cries Erza received to stop she was in her Adamantine Armor.

"Your crazy Erza even if you equip that you can't expect to stop a blast that powerful!" The guild shouts this to her but she seems to want to try anyways.

Natsu was struggling in Gray's arms trying to calm him down and trying to get him to have faith in Erza. At that moment the cannon fires making Erza combine the half-shields together then make a giant cyan colored magic sigil taking the blast head on. Erza seemed to be struggling but seemed to be putting all of her magic power into the shield.

The shield on Erza's armor begins to crack as she tries to fight off the force of the blast and luckily, just barely the blast turns into nothing but smoke but at a cost of Erza's armor being destroyed and knocking her back out of energy to fight currently as she struggled to even move.

However for now the guild was safe but then Jose's voice comes from the castle. "First Makarov and now Erza is unable to fight or defend you. You now have no chance of winning Fairy Tail, bring be Lucy now and I will spare you all."

Veia's eye twitched as she glared at the cannon having a feeling it can refire and it does not have that long of a cooldown either. She noticed Lucy crying guessing she didn't want to harm the guild any longer due to her. But the rest of the guild did not care they were shouting in anger at Jorvia not willing to compromise at all for their comrade.

Veia didn't know if she should go comfort Lucy but the words from the others were making her understand how they felt but the effect on her was something Veia could not tell.

"Fools! Fine be that way! You have 15 minutes before Jupiter recharges! Thats enough time to ponder on your actions!"

Fairy Tail and Veia were shocked to hear this as just after stating this soldiers made of darkness suddenly sprout out from the castle and slowly head towards the guild. Erza the reason they are still alive was knocked out as well.

"Even if he fires it won't matter at all if he hits them. They are soldiers made out of his own magic!" Cana said.

"Shadow soldiers?! Thats unfair!"

Veia's eyes narrow at the sight thinking what she can do before starting to run to the front of the crowd surprising the others.

"Veia! Wait your still recovering!" Gray shouted but Veia ignored him wind flowing by her as the green hue of her Wind Manipulation began to surface.

 _ _I have to do something! Gryphia how much power can I put into my Lord Weapon?!__

 **I am unsure I can gauge how much if you charge its power but using it normally is fine since it is something you can use without issue if your worried about the rebound.**

 _ _Better than nothing!__

 **Then lets try it! Say the words to call Glypheed!**

Veia's eyes close as she raised her arm her sleeve moving down revealing the silver and green bracelet around her wrist as it suddenly closes surprising everyone. "Legendary Bow and manifest of the wind, I call upon you to lend me our strength and power. Please follow my call as the Disciple of Gryphia!"

Veia is then engulfed with green wind along with a green light before it all sudden disperses revealing her bow that had ancient writings, and had the symbol of a Gryphon on it. The bow was silver with a green glowing string. Veia's eyes open as she draws the bow breathing in then out aiming at the shades.

Gray stares at the bow. "What the heck is that, is it part of her magic?"

Cana shook her head. "I can't tell but whatever it is... It feels completely different than her Gryphon Wind."

Elfman stared at the bow. "I wonder what it is called."

"Glypheed!" Veia shouted as she then releases the bow as a concentrated spiral of wind fires from it cutting through a series of shades in a line making them disappear.

"No problems so far alright! Everyone I need you to buy me time I have an idea!" Veia shouted to them making them all surprised.

"What do you plan to do?!" Gray shouted.

"Just trust me!" Veia shouted.

Gray stared at her then sighed looking to the others. "Alright..." He notices Natsu heading towards the castle anyways. "I am going ot follow Natsu then!" Gray shouted following Natsu, Elfman follows suit.

Cana and the others focus on covering Veia as she began to gather wind from the surrounding air coverting it into a visible arrow made of complete green hue wind as she aimed at the cannon.

 **Veia you have to discharge this, we have enough time until it recharges to make another just fire at it with this!**

Veia nodded as she then lets go of the bow string causing a small shock wave as she fired the wind charged arrow that flowed through the sky quickly before hitting the cannon going into the tunnel before landing the hit releasing strong gusts of green wing through the cannon's barrel the inside and outside of the cannon revealing holes and cuts but not even enough to destroying it.

 _ _Darn that thing is tough! That arrow barely did anything!__

 **We will have to trust the others then for now focus on the shades.**

Veia looked to the other starting the struggling making her nod as she jumped up into the air using wind to make her jump high before turning around aiming below her all of the shades inside. She breathed in then out as she fired the wind but going past her limits just barely to manipulate the arrow to split up and hit as many shades as she could taking out at least more than half of the shades.

However sadly the shades began to regenerate much to her own dismay as she make a 'Tch' sound as she landed back on the ground using her wind as a soft landing safely back on her feet.

Luckily though an explosion occurred at the Castle revealing to be that Jupiter had been destroyed by Natsu who flew in earlier. This causes everyone to cheer in victory until the Castle shook and transformed into a bipedal version of itself now a big giant now. Funny how it is literally named Giant.

Veia's eyes widen observing the Giant just about to go in before she shivered her body was a bit taxed from using the power in the way she did. It would take a few minutes before she would be fine but then slowly her eyes widen as a series of Shades appear about to attack her shocking the others but then a purple aura reaches out and pummels the shades away.

Veia blinked slowly before starting to turn feeling a hand on the top of her head. "Thanks for covering for me Veia. Relax for now and catch up to me seems like all of the fun is in that castle." Said the voice.

Veia was a bit annoyed about being treated as if she was a child but forgave the person as it was none other than the dragon himself: Yanno.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the delays everyone but it is back. I hope you enjoyed the Very Veia focused chapter.**_

 _ **Glypheed as a note is a very powerful weapon but is still not in its full power yet or even starting to showcase its real abilities. So please do not be discouraged about the reveal(Though you saw it in Chapter 2 so now really a reveal.) just yet.**_

 _ **Also yay for Yanno being back.**_

 _ **I should talk about Rebound as well... I didn't want my characters to be completely overpowered at the start. I wanted my characters to actually improve themselves and create development for themselves, they will get strong eventually.**_

 _ **This would be a fun survey. Let me know in your review what you think is better: Already Overpowered Characters? Or Characters that need to Develop?**_

 _ **Anyways see you in the next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Rage

**Merakir Chronicles**

 **Chapter 6 - Rage**

 ** **"A" - Merakir/Elemental Lords Talking Physically/Through Sigils****

 **Alts-** **"A"** ** _"A"_** _"A"_ _"A"_ "A" **_"A"_** ** _(In case of multiple Elemental Lords.)_**

 **A(Without " ") - Merakir Talking Mentally to Yanno**

 _A(Without" ") - Character's thoughts_

* * *

Yanno was awake and moving forward cracking his knuckles and neck a bit then stretching before stopping. He stared at the base of Phantom Lord the only thing separating himself and the place is is the sea.

Yanno was knocked out yes but that doesn't mean he was completely out of it luckily. He did some mental training to figure out what he can and can't do currently and to expand on what he can do slightly. Then a thought came to mind. He was able to mold his aura to whatever relates to a Dragon currently so he has an answer for his dilemma.

Yanno breathed in then engulfed himself in his Aura before focusing on one thought: Wings. It took a minute but that minute was all he needed to learn how to do it as soon a pair of wings appeared on his back made from his aura.

Yannoed looked back and flapped the wings then jumped into the air and to his own surprise he was able to flap in the air hovering surprising Veia and the other Fairy Tail members. "Y-Yanno when did you!?" Veia shouted at the Dragon Disciple.

Yanno chuckled at the Gryphon Disciple. "I just thought about it! Your a wind master aren't you? You can do the same I bet. Just try to catch up when your recovered okay? I'm gonna go support whoever went on to that thing." He said pointing to the base of Phantom Lord.

"Just be careful Dragon Boy thats Giant after all! If you can take out one of the Element 4 we can stop the spell its creating!" Cana shouted then Veia and Yanno looked over now noticing the giant spell sigil it was forming.

"Huh... Must be a big one. Already I'll take note and look out for them!" Yanno shouted back before flapping his wings then soaring right towards Giant.

Veia watched Yanno concerned but also a bit cursing herself. She was a Wind Manipulator yet could barely do what Yanno just did. Maybe she could do it too not in the same style but maybe a way that will not spent much of her energy.

She kneeled there relaxing her body breathing in then out as her body recovered making her get up then slowly began to think of a way to catch up with Yanno. For now she looked around at Cana and the others before bringing forth some wind to slash at some of the Shadows using it as practice as she thought of a way over.

 _I won't let Yanno get ahead of me so fast! I'll catch up and get ahead before he does!_

Gryphia just giggled from the bracelet as Veia unleashed her wind upon the shadows even if they just reformed and took no damage. But Veia was doing something at least to help lower the stress on the others. Their magic was limited after all.

"Nice try girl but I saw through your trick. Lucy Heartfilla isn't here I knew that already!" Jose shouted catching Veia's attention then looking to 'Lucy'.

It turns out after a bright glow Mirajane stood there sobbing a bit it seems Lucy and Mirajane made a switcheroo trick. She then looked to Veia quickly. "Veia! Can you go check on the hideout? I'm worried about Reedus handling it himself since Jose already knew!"

Veia stared at Mirajane for a moment then nodded. "I'll be as quick as I can. Do you have the directions?" Veia asked.

Mirajane gave Veia a piece of parchment quickly. "Right on that paper. Now please go!"

"Got it!" Veia shouted before running off then jumping before landing on a flow of wind that she was 'sliding' along riding the wind more or less above the road in a fast pace. She had just thought about it while she was fighting the Shadows and seeing Yanno.

 **Jose seems to have figured out the switcheroo.**

 _Took me awhile to notice that... Still Jose saw right through it meaning he has eyes around here. Need to be ready for a fight how recovered am I?_

 **Surprisingly your new Wind Slide isn't taking much energy your recovering more than losing... You should be at full energy when you get there.**

 _Good to know. I just hope I'm not too late!_

* * *

Yanno kept moving across the sky flapping his newly formed wings observing Giant as he approached trying to figure out where to go. _The center? Arms? Head? I'm unsure where the main boss is right now... Hm?_

Yanno noticed a green glow appear between two fingers of Giant's right hand before seeing Mirajane there making his eyes go wide. "Mirajane!" He shouted and began to fly towards her.

"D-Don't worry about me! Focus on stopping Giant's spell! We are all done for if it isn't stopped!" Mirajane shouted as Yanno approached anyways landing next to the pinned Mirajane tapping the stone finger.

"What about your Brother? If he found out I didn't try to help you what would he do to me then?" Yanno rebutted shutting Mirajane instantly before Yanno was trying to get a feel for the density of the stone before seeing an explosion from the right shoulder of Giant.

Yanno and Mirajane watched until the smoke cloud cleared noticing Elfman at the edge taking a beating by a weird slimy looking man who was talking as if he was french. Elfman seemed dazed then shocked by what he saw from what Yanno could tell but seems he wasn't in Elfman's view at all.

After a few minutes Yanno focused on trying to rescue Mirajane before Elfman's sister stared at him. "Y-Yanno you need to go calm him down now!"

"H-Huh? What do you mean?" Yanno asked.

"Elfman's Magic is Take-Over magic. I-I explain explain everything to you but just know there is a form he has no control over. If he is under this much stress he will bring that form out!" Mirajane told Yanno who just stared at Mirajane silently then observed Elfman for a moment.

 _Well Merakir?_

 **She is telling the truth from what I can tell in her voice but... I don't see how he will lose control. If anything Mirajane's distress will fuel him with the strength to control the form.**

Yanno stared at Elfman then to Mirajane then back to Elfman before a sudden glow came from Elfman. Even if he got there he would be a bit late to stop Elfman as shortly after Elfman transformed into a giant beast of some king with a headpiece.

Mirajane cried out to Elfman to stop but it seems the 'beast' focused on on the weird french man then began to pummel him out of commission surprising himself and Mirajane. It took a few minutes before the spell began to slow down noticeably.

"Oh that guy was from the Element 4?" Yanno asked.

"Yes that was.. Sol." Mirajane stated in disbelief as Elfman in his new form jumped over to himself and Mirajane landing across from Yanno on the other finger before pulling the fingers pinning Mirajane apart before Elfman reverted back to his normal self. Elfman then helped his Sister out and ontop of the fingers safely.

Elfman looked to Yanno. "Thanks for trying to help Mirajane I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"Eh? Uh its okay just wish I could have helped out more on my end. Regardless we need to take out the other two yes?" Yanno asked.

Mirajane thought for a minute. "If Sol is down.. There would be Juvia of Water and Aria of Air left if Natsu took out the Fire Element."

Elfman looked to the chest of Giant. "Yanno you go to the chest of Giant that is probably their main hall. Natsu might be there with another one of the Element 4." Yanno looked at Elfman confused.

"What about you two?" Yanno asked.

"I'm going to go find Gray knowing our luck he found one of them as well. He might need help so its better to split up don't you think?" Elfman stated before getting a nod from Mirajane.

"We would cover more ground yes. We will help Gray you go help Natsu, Yanno we believe you can do it." Mirajane stated.

Yanno just stared at Mirajane then Elfman before nodding. "Alright if your that confident I can help him I will go. Just be careful you two!" Yanno shouted before reforming his wings then flapping straight towards an open hole into the chest of Giant.

Mirajane and Elfman look at each other. "Quite dependable isn't he brother?" Mirajane asked giggling a bit.

Elfman crossed his arms. "Better not fall for him!" Elfman sweated seeing an evil aura behind Mirajane before Elfman turned. "L-Lets go this way and try to find Gray!" Elfman switched topics and began to move.

Mirajane sighed and followed her brother.

* * *

Veia was moving fast riding along the wind getting use to sliding along it ignoring the eyes on her as she moved quickly to the hideout checking the directions before noticing an explosion occur making her concerned instantly.

 **I don't like this Veia get ready!**

 _Don't have to tell me twice Gryphia!_

Veia focused and quickly jumped off the flow of wind then ran the rest of the way to the front entrance of the hideout. She however sees the door was broken down and in pieces hearing a voice.

"This is pathetic just give up already and hand her over." A woman said.

"Your only making it worse for yourself if you resist." A man said.

Veia looked inside to see a woman with a pointed hat and a man with broken glasses in front of Reedus and Lucy however their backs were to Veia it seems. Reedus was painting something on his stomach and was in bad shape it seems.

"Reedus stop I can't let you get hurt for me anymore!" Lucy pleads.

"My orders were to protect yo and I will!" Reedus stated as he painted Vulcans that came popped out of his drawing and attacked the Phantom Lord members only for a set of mirrors to appear and bounce the Vulcans right back at Reedus launching him.

Veia was angry at the sight then noticed another figure hanging from the ceiling of the building. She narrowed her eyes. "Hey you Fake Lords stop hurting him!" She shouted.

All three look her way. "Isn't this one of the girls Sol and Juvia tried to take?" Said the guy.

"Yeah I think she is the one that outsmarted him too. I wonder if the Master would like some revenge on her." Said the girl as the man in the ceiling dropped down. It was Gajeel but Veia didn't know a thing about him. He was just a raven haired man with weird piercings all over to Veia.

"Or we can just take her out ourselves for the Master then present him with her dead corpse." Said Gajeel cracking his knuckles.

"Veia get back!" Lucy Shouted but Veia looked to Lucy then smiled.

"Just sit back and relax Lucy I can handle them." Veia stated with a smile before focusing back on the 3 Phantom Lord members.

"Oh? Thats quite cocky of you." Said Gajeel who then punches his fist out before it transforms into iron and extends right at Veia.

Veia jumped out of the way of the iron bar only for the bar to extend past her and swing straight of her side and launching her into the wall. She quickly got back no her feet hand on her neck observing Gajeel. _Man that stings. He is focused on Iron it seems not a good match up for me._

Veia focused again at Gajeel. "Tch. Maybe you were all just talk. Oi you two can handle her I need to take the scum back to the Master." Gajeel told the other two as he walked toward Lucy picking her up then jumping away only to be stopped by Loke.

"Loke!" Lucy shouted.

"Sorry I'm late. Now release Lucy now!" Loke shouted at Gajeel.

"Great more of you... Oh well if you want her your gonna have to force me!" Gajeel shouted.

Veia stared at Loke then focused on her two opponents now. "Hmph guess since Gajeel is having us fight you that means your pretty weak." The woman stated as she formed mirrors around Veia then giggled. "But good lucky getting out of my Mirrors. Any attack you make will just rebound right back at you like your fellow scum there." The woman stated pointing at Reedus for example.

Veia stared at the woman before slowly green wind began to flow around the room getting Loke's and Gajeel's attention. "Hm? What the heck is that girl doing?" Gajeel asked.

"Is that her.. Gryphon's Wind?" Loke asked.

"Gryphon? If its wind then its just Wind Magic isn't it?" Asked Gajeel then looked down at his guildmates. "Hear that?!"

"Wind huh? Seems you chose the wrong enemies to fight missy." The woman stated giggling but she stopped blinking a bit. "Wait... This doesn't feel right." She looked at Veia only to see a green aura around her a bit.

"Whats so funny? You underestimate the power of my wind too much it seems." Veia stated her eyes narrow a bit watching the woman. "Mirrors that rebound a single attack back at the opponent yes. Too bad for you my wind does not work like that." Veia stated.

Veia raised her arms as the wind began to circle around her quickly before bursting outwards lashing at the mirrors constantly before they all shattered completely.

"What?! She destroyed the mirrors!" The woman stated then jumped out of the way of an incoming slash of green wind that cuts through the back wall of the building.

"Whats wrong? You were confident a moment ago wonder where it went." Veia mocked the woman walking forward before swing her arm a burst of wind hits the woman and launches her into a wall knocking her out.

"S-She's strong." The man with glasses stated then looked at Veia who looked at her before turning and running away. "I'm outta here Gajeel! Come on we can't stay here!"

At that cue Loke fell from above and onto the ground of the hideout surprising Veia. "Loke!" Veia shouted running to him but he stopped her by putting a hand out and pointing.

"Stop Gajeel! He has Lucy!" Loke shouted making Veia go wide eyed then nodding turning and getting back to riding the flow of the wind trying to head in the direction Gajeel went.

* * *

Meanwhile Yanno had landed in one of the halls that lead to the chest of Giant quickly running to get to it as fast as he could unsure if Natsu will need his help. He got rid of his wings to replenish his energy as he ran to the location only to see Natsu was not here but instead was a Erza who seemed out of energy.

Yanno despite his confusion ran to Erza kneeling down. "Hey Erza you okay?" He asked her getting her attention.

"Yanno? Your up an about already?" Erza asked but shrugged off the question. "Nevermind... I'm fine just taking a rest. Natsu went on ahead."

"Natsu went up on ahead? Why?" Yanno asked

"He's look for Phantom Lord's Master probably." Erza answered as she tried to get up but Yanno stopped her.

"Rest you probably need it." He looked around the room noticing a green clothed man on the ground.

"Thats Aria one of the Element 4. We took him out. Its all up to the others to take on Juvia and take her dow-" As they said that the area began to shake before they shortly ceased.

"What was that?" Yanno asked.

"Most likely Juvia was defeated so the Abyss Break spell stopped along with the Giant ceasing function." Erza stated.

After a bit a loudspeaker came on. "Congrats Fairytail you took out Giant and my Element 4 however... We now have Lucy Heartfilia and now we will continue on by wiping you off the face of the earth!" It was Jose the Guildmaster of Phantom Lord.

The loudspeaker ends making Yanno pissed a bit. "Again?" Yanno asked.

"We have to hurry and rescue to her-" Erza began to say before they were interrupted as she sensed a very eerie presence coming. All Yanno could see was a black mist in the air

"I'm afraid you won't be able to do anything Titania." Said a familiar voice. Yanno turned to the source seeing it was Jose himself.

"Its their Master, Jose," Erza stated just as Gray, Elfman, and Mirajane ran in.

"So thats what I felt coming in here?" Gray asked.

"I figured it was some sort of creep but this is different than I thought." Elfman stated.

Yanno looked at the others confused not really feeling what they felt really but he could tell from Mirajane's reaction it was a revolting feeling. _So this is their Guildmaster huh?_

 **Just be careful Yanno.**

 _Yeah I know... Just have my back will ya?_

As he had this mental conversation Gray and Elfman both charged at Jose only to be blasted back by a series of shade spirits that ate at both of them before a burst of power blasted everyone back.

Yanno coughed a bit getting up noticing Erza getting up but stopped her surprising her. "Just sit down and recover your magic.." Yanno stated pulling her down to make her sit then looked at Gray, Elfman, and Mirajane in thought then sighing a bit.

He stood completely then walked out a bit toward Jose staring at the supposed Guildmaster. "Your the boss of Phantom Lord huh?" Yanno asked.

"I haven't seen you before.. Are you the kid Gajeel told me about?" Jose asked.

"Who knows?" Yanno shrugged then focused on Jose. "I just know you hurt quite a lot of people and from what I know currently destroying out guildhouse outside." It shocked everyone in the room when he stated that.

"Oh? How did you know? But yes your guildhouse will be rubble before long. But sadly you don't have the chance to be there to rebuild it." Jose stated putting his hand out to a sigil forming for him to fire off a spell.

"Yanno back off now!" Erza shouted but as she said that Yanno disappeared... Not entirely but he moved quickly at Jose quite being upon him right before he could cast the spell.

"W-What?!" Jose shouted before he gasped out as Yanno ducked then punched him in the gut launching him back. Jose grits his teeth staring at Yanno before finishing his spell only for Yanno to quickly dodge out of the way right before the blast was fired off.

"Yanno's fast he isn't even using his Aura." Gray stated,

"He probably can't use it yet." Elfman noted Erza stared at Elfman.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked

Yanno was just hit by the series of Spirits but landed on the side of the wall and launched straight at Jose punching him in the shoulder before another Spell came at him before kicking Jose away to throw off his concentration.

"He used his Aura to create wings to make him fly over here. He might have reached his limit for using his Aura for a bit. He might be waiting to use his Aura. But I've never seen someone with such pure good fighting ability before without the use of magic." Mirajane stated.

Erza watched Yanno as he avoided another blast by a quick jump and hits Jose in the gut again. _It is odd but he is our comrade so I can't complain._

Jose held his gut gritting his teeth glaring at Yanno. "What the hell are you, you scum?!" Jose shouted the question.

"I'm just a human being named Yanno you bastard." Yanno stated cracking his knuckles.

"Your fighting me without magic there is no way your human you monster!" Jose shouted before he sees Yanno come upon him quickly again and punches Jose in the face launching him into the wall.

"Does that change the fact that your losing?" Yanno stated standing watching Jose letting him get up.

Jose got up glaring at Yanno "Well then I guess I just have to get serious." Jose rose a hand but no sigil appeared just a blast was fired at Yanno making him surprised as she moved out of the way feeling the shade graze him.

Yanno stepped back gripping his side a bit then relaxing his body glaring at Jose. "Oh? You were going easy before?" Yanno mocked.

"Of course you are all weaklings but you kid are quite the challenge." Jose complimented. "Its only fair I get more serious myself question is if your Aura will come back by that time."

The ground shook hard but Yanno and Jose were not fazed from the shakes it seems, in the background however Makarov was watching on observing Yanno's and Jose's fight. _I should head in soon. Yanno is holding up well but a Wizard Saint is different than a normal wizard. It is even worse if Yanno can't bring out his Aura as Jose said._

"So then kid? Shall I throw you to your limits?" Jose stated as he raised his arms.

"Just a question." Yanno got into a firm stance. "Why do you attack this guild?"

"Why? That is an interesting question... Well both of our guilds are ranked equally in this Kingdom. Why would I not enjoy the opportunity to kick down Fairytail to become the best Guild in Fiore?" Jose stated as if it was obvious.

"Thats it?" Yanno asked surprising Jose.

"What else would there be? With Lucy Heartfilia I can get access to her family's wealth if I use her correctly. Its just a win-win for me really. Is that a bad thing?" Jose asked.

"Jose... Answer me what a purpose of a guild is?" Yanno asked cracking his knuckles making Jose prep for whatever Yanno was planning to try.

"Purpose? Its to gain a good standing in the kingdom and become famous isn't it? What other reason would there be for making a guild?!" Jose snarled a bit.

 _Jose! Wait till I-_ Makarov thought this before he and the others including Jose felt something building.

"Is that really such a good thing? Fame? Fortune? If thats the case why do you take on quests? For personal gain or actually helping people? Why would you even exist if you aren't ones that don't help people." Yanno growl a bit at Jose.

Jose shrugged. "Too many questions kid now then!" Jose fired of blasts at Yanno that hit him creating a smoke cloud.

"Yanno!" Shouted everyone including Makarov but no one seemed to have noticed yet.

"Ha how foolish can you be to let your guard down and take..." Jose's voice trailed off eyes widening a bit see the smoke cloud clearing.

Yanno was hurt with dirt marks on his body and his button down ripped up a bit but Yanno stood firmly there surprising Jose. "Is that all you got?" Yanno growled before launching at the shocked Jose.

"I-Impossible!" Jose jumped back to fire a blast at Yanno who dodged it this time then punched Jose in the chest launching him back before another punch to his gut launched him into a wall again.

Yanno narrowed his eyes staring at Jose. "Impossible? Hardly you simply underestimated me you jerk... Now then-" Yanno was stopped suddenly feeling something grab his foot locking him in place before he was picked up and wrapped up by a shade.

"What is this?" Yanno asked calmly.

"Its just a little prison. Such a little rat like yourself is annoying the hell out of me. So I think it would be better to make you stay there like that and finish you off." Jose stated with a smirk then walked toward Erza and the others.

"But before I do that I'll finish off Titania and the others." Jose remarked as he walked toward the group.

 _I gotta get down there!_ Makarov acted jumping down landing at the grand staircase surprising Jose. "Oh Makarov perfect timing. Guess I get the honor to kill you along with your precious children won't I?"

"Listen you don't you dare land a hand on my children!" Makarov growl his magic power growing and shaking the air as Jose's power rose as well.

"Watch me try Makarov from your own dead corps-" But both Wizard Saints stopped as they felt something growing again. It was the same feeling they had felt before but it only grew.

"W-What is this feeling?" Makarov asked.

"You feel it too master?" Asked Erza.

"What in blazes..." Jose then turned quickly watching Yanno who was still in the grasp of his shades. "I-It can't be!"

Yanno was suddenly engulfed with a purple aura that suddenly expands and takes out the shades letting him fall back on the ground on his feet. He then slowly stood straight opening his eyes that turned red and observed Jose.

"Yanno?" Makarov asked as Erza watched then her eyes went wide.

"Is that.. Dragon's Rage?!" Erza shouted concerned.

"What is that Erza?!" Makarov asked sensing the concern.

"W-We don't know not even Veia knows but the last time he used it he got severely sick!" Erza shouted to the Master which shocked him a bit then turned to Yanno.

"Yanno don't use tha-" Makarov was about to warn him before a hand was put up a bit.

"I'll be fine Master... Just stand there and let me finish my fight." Yanno said with a tint of anger but he seemed calm for the most part despite the red eyes he donned.

"Dragon's Rage.. You are filled with surprises. Gajeel was right it does look like something akin to a Dragonslayer Magic but I highly doubt it is on par with it." Jose smirked a bit before blasting a giant wave of his magic at Yanno. "Let's see you handle this!"

Yanno puts his hand out as he was hit with the blast feeling the force being put into it but he didn't move or was hurt his aura and hand forced it to go around him instead. His hand was getting hurt though but it seems he didn't feel it.

When the blast died down Yanno stood there with a bloody hand and was still standing. "What?! He is standing and barely hurt after that?!" Jose shouted before suddenly Yanno was upon him punching Jose in the face as hard as he could launching him into the wall once again but his Aura grabbed Jose then swung him into a pillar instead before the Aura returned to Yanno.

"Your selfish reasons have been noted." Yanno along with another voice stated. "It is not wrong to wish for more power and fame. But only if said power is used for unselfish use. Not for you to stay at the top along in some form of social ladder."

Makarov's eyes were widen hearing the change in voices a bit. _What kind of power is this?! Its like he is completely different than the Yanno we know!_

"Screw you scum!" Jose fires off a series of Blasts and his spirits ay Yanno who fires off his aura in a wave to send back the shades some of them hitting his body but once again Yanno ignored his pain and charged Jose punching him with his Aura that reached out and formed a fist pushed Jose back and crushing him into a wall.

Erza watched concerned. _Last time Yanno's condition when using that was horrible. If he is using even more power this time it can only get worse!_ Erza looked to Makarov. "Master! You have to stop Yanno before he makes his condition worse!"

Makarov was torn himself on what he should be doing but he chose to trust Yanno and wait. "No. I don't agree with him doing it alone but. I trust in him to come out of it fine!" Makarov shouted. "You hear me Yanno! You better not get yourself too badly hurt or else you will feel my wrath!" Makarov warned.

Yanno smirked as he launched at Jose punched him through the wall then used his Aura to bring him back. "I don't care for your selfish desires at all! All I know is your nothing but an evil man who did nothing but hurt innocent people!"

Jose fires a blast only for it to be matched by Yanno's fist his Aura protecting it from being ripped apart and cut the blast right through to punch Jose's hand and launch him back before Yanno Jumped up then kicked Jose straight down to the floor hard.

Jose slowly got up grunting a bit. "You will pay for this Yanno!" Jose shouted as he fired off a series of shades at Yanno again. Yanno grinned then eyes went wide as he was hit by the attack and launched back.

Yanno lands on his feet back almost hits a pillar Aura disappearing slowly as Yanno suddenly coughed blood coming out of his mouth a bit. Jose was surprised as was everyone else. Yanno was still standing but he was clearly reaching his limit with his Rage.

 _Guess I wasn't fully healed when I used it the last time._

 **Even after that mental training we did before you fully recovered we only added a minute to the timer.**

 _Rebound is kicking in not good right now is it?_

Jose grinned. "Well well. Seems that isn't last very long did it?" Jose was still standing and had quite a bit of energy left in the tank as he began to charge a spell aimed at Yanno. "I'll get rid of you now instead of later!"

"Yanno!" Makarov shouted running to try and get in front of Yanno but he wouldn't have time.

"Death Wave!" Jose shouted as a beam of purple energy is fired at Yanno's standing and weakened self.

Yanno just stared at the beam then crouched down suddenly surprising Jose and the others. "What will that do?!" Jose shouted but as he did such suddenly a green spinning arrow made completely out of wind came from the gap Jose made he was launched through it. It matches the beam in power and cuts through it forcing Jose back.

"W-What the hell?!" Jose remarked then looked at the gap seeing the green haired elf from earlier walking through the gap.

"About time Veia." Yanno commented.

Veia sighed as her left hand was at her side Glypheed in the other hand. "Well you ran ahead of me. Plus I had to go take care off Lucy. Natsu saved her by the way Happy is taking her back to the others as we speak." Veia commented.

Mirajane sighed with relief. "Good job Natsu... Thank you Veia."

Jose growled at Veia. "You insolent girl... I should have taken you out back when I had to tied up!"

Veia just stared at Jose then shrugged. "I'm the least of your worries now." She stated as she walked over to Ynano whose Aura completely disappeared and he fainted his wounds bleeding making Veia concerned now. "Yanno really went too far this time."

"You little!" Jose was about to attack Veia with another Death Wave but Jose was stopped by Makarov's own fist this time.

Makarov walked toward Yanno staring at him who was in Veia's arms then turned to Jose. "You did good Yanno now then. Let me handle the rest now." Makarov then began to focus on an orb in his hands. "I've had enough of this Jose. It is time to end this foolish war!"

Jose glared at Makarov and began to focus his magic on one attack. "Move Makarov you can't stop me from killing him then the rest of you!"

Makarov stared at Jose. "Your words are simply nothing to me anymore Jose." Makarov's eyes widen. "Fairy's Law!" There was a sudden brightly light blocking everyone's vision before there was nothing but light that after awhile stopped.

Makarov and everyone were fine except for Jose who was 'burned' up pretty hard by Fairy's Law.

Veia blinked a bit. "What was that?"

"Fairy's Law... Its a legendary spell passed down in Fairy Tail." Makarov stated then turned to Veia but was focused on Yanno. "You did good boy... Alright everyone lets head home we have a lot to work to do. This war is officially over!" Makarov shouted as they all could hear cheers from the coast where their friends were.

* * *

 **Phew... I'm sorry for the long absence but this chapter is now done.. 5k words for this one chapter. It might have been rushed but I felt like it worked out pretty well- If you want a bonus chapter on what Veia did with Natsu, Lucy, and Gajeel I'll do that but for now I felt like the Jose Fight was a good enough focus for now and to end at.**

 **Anyways please Review and tell me your thoughts. Also hit me up with your own Elemental Lord ideas I'll even make a template here -**

 _ **Elemental Lord Name -**_

 _ **Represents what animal? -**_

 _ **What do they govern?-**_

 **Anyways see you all next chapter!**


End file.
